Ligamentos de Sangre
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: "-¿Esto es una broma, cierto?"-Ustedes, los humanos, son tan utilizables, solo con un 'te amo' caen a nuestros pies"/"-¿Esto es lo que tanto proteges?"/"-¡Lucy!/"-Vamos sobrino, mira como tu compañera muere a tus pies, hazte hombre y mira"/AU.
1. Chapter 1

Una carcajada resonó por encima de las demás haciendo que me volviera hacia la persona responsable de tal escándalo.

Era una niña, una inútil humana.

La mire mal, y ella al instante se ruborizo ante mi mirada, sonreí altanero…sabia muy bien cual era mi efecto en aquellas volubles victimas…estaba sediento y la garganta de aquella niñita me llamaba hasta tal punto en que pensé en matarla allí mismo pero deseche aquella idea a raíz que tenia que mantener la compostura, tenia que mantener mi _disfraz_.

Regrese sobre mis pasos y camine con lentitud hacia mi presa con una sonrisa adornando mis labios.

-Disculpa-ella se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió seductoramente-, no soy de aquí… ¿Sabes de algún café cerca?

-Si-su sonrisa se ensancho-, puedo acompañarte, no tengo mucho que hacer.

-No quiero molestarte, ¿seguro que no es problema?-pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No-contesto-, quiero hacerlo.

Asentí simulando estar contento y ella me siguió sin si rechistar, no habíamos hecho dos cuadras cando su curiosidad pareció aflorar.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-inquirió.

Medite unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Caspian…Caspian Decimo, ¿el tuyo?

-Soy Kathy, Kathy Borges.

'_Me pregunto si podré divertirme con el'_, pude ver a través de su mente que su vista se concentro en mi entrepierne, luego de unos segundos asintió satisfecha_ 'Definitivamente tiene con que defenderse'_

Caminamos unas cuadras mas hasta que nos encontramos frente a un callejón, la empuje contra la pared y ella me jalo de los cabellos, atrayendo mi boca hacia la suya.

Nuestros labios se volvieron ávidos el uno de el otro, le quite con rapidez la remera junto con su sujetador, mis manos se cerraron en torno a sus pecho mientras ella se arqueaba contra mis manos buscando mayor placer.

Mis labios viajaron hasta su cuello, pude sentir su pulso, la boca se me hizo agua mientras relamía el cuello de la muchachita que ahora se desfallecía de deseo en mis manos, las manos de la susodicha se cerraron en torno a mi miembro haciendo que un ronco suspiro se escapara de mis labios, le arranque la pollera junto con su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda, la tome por los muslos y la penetre con fuerza, un grito de pasión se escapo de su garganta mientras ella misma iniciaba el vaivén de nuestras caderas, mi boca regresó a su cuello y pude volver a sentir su pulso, podía oler la sangre llamándome a gritos prácticamente.

-¡M-mas rápido!-grito con la voz rasposa.

Le concedi la petición volviendo las embestidas mas rápidas y profundas, un grito broto desde lo mas profundo de su garganta y fue entonces cuando llegamos al éxtasis, nos corrimos prácticamente a la misma vez.

-Ese fue…el mejor sexo de mi vida, Cas.

-Aja-concedí mientras miraba su cuello, el deseo supero la razón, clave mis dientes en el lugar donde el pulso latía con mas fuerza, el grito de agonía de la humana se fue apagado con forme se le iba yendo la vida.

Le sonreí al cadáver.

-Fue el mejor y el _último_ sexo de tu vida.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del Autor.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¿Qué les parece?**_

_**Dejen Reviews.**_

_**Madame Uchiha**_


	2. Presentaciones

_Mi __respiración se volvía cada vez mas irregular…pero a el eso no pareció importarle, me estremecí al sentir sus manos tocar eruditamente mis senos, un sonoro gemido salio sin permiso de mi boca._

_Los labios rojos de tanto besar los mios, dejo que el deseo lo invadiera y solto un griñido:_

_-Lucy-no podía verle el rostro, pero el simple movimiento de sus labios me excitaba._

Un golpe sordo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Señorita Pevensie, dígame… ¡¿en que esta pensando?-el grito resonó en toda el aula, un par de compañeros rieron por lo bajo.

-Lo siento.

-Aja, guárdese sus 'lo siento', ¡solo preste atención!

Asentí mirando fijamente mi pupitre.

-Como decía, es así como se produce la magia…entre lo real y lo ficticio o fantástico-se interrumpió a mitad de la idea para mirarme-aunque algunos, como la señorita Pevensie, prefieran la fantasía.

La profesora siguió explicando su aburrida teoría los siguientes cuarenta minutos, mire hacia todos lados cuando sentí una mirada posarse sobre mí y, para mi sorpresa, era Jacobo Roberson, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, muchas chicas lo consideraban hermoso por su pelo color rubio dorado y sus ojos verdes como dos gemas esmeraldas…aparte que su rostro era uno de los mas agraciados que había visto, me sonrió y luego desvió la vista.

El sonrojo en mis mejillas se hizo presente en el instante en el que el desvió la mirada, el sonido de la campanilla anunciando que era la hora del receso me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Escuche que Jacobo te miro en clases-mis mejillas, que ya habían vuelto al color pálido que solían tener, volvieron a tonarse de un intenso color carmesí.

-¿Podes bajar la vos, Susan?-inquirí, molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo entre dientes.

-Susan, no olvides que hoy tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo de Pete.

Ella soltó un gritito, y luego se mordió el labio pensativo…dudando acerca de algo.

-Lu-canturreo, la mire con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro-_corashon, _¿podes ir vos a buscar el regalito de Pete?

-No.

-Porfis, porfis, _posrfiiitaas_-elevo tanto la voz que la mayoría de los alumnos se nos quedaron viendo como si estuviéramos locas.

-¡Bien!, ¡Pero deja de gritar!

-¡Te adoro, Lu!

-Lose-suspire cansinamente hoy me esperaba una tarde_ demasiado_ aburrida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Notas de Autora.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Es corto pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo, o al menos lo intentare.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Sakura Pevensie.**_


	3. Encuentro

_Ligamentos de Sangre__._

_By: Sakura Pevensie._

_**Capitulo tres: Encuentro**_

Observe a mi victima, aun estaba decidiendo si debía vestirla o dejarla desnuda, sonreí con sorna, aquella era una muchachita de alta sociedad, quizás debía vestirla como una prostituta y luego mirar las notificas, torcí el gesto ante estos pensamiento concluyendo que casi parecía uno de esos asesinos en serie que lo único que buscan es reconocimiento, me di la vuelta y desparecí por el mismo lugar por el que vine, mire mi reloj y chasquee la lengua molesto al ver que había perdido demasiado tiempo con aquella muchachita.

_Al menos me divertí._

Los pensamientos de las personas me golpearon como una onda explosiva, todos se quejaban de absolutamente todo la mayoría de las mujeres pensaba en su casa, en los pisos, en los niños, en que se veían gordas y feas, y en que su marido se había buscado otra.

Los hombres por su parte en el trabajo, los deportes y en sus amantes, no había lugar para las esposas, los niños, ni los pisos.

Rodé los ojos.

_Humanos idiotas y volubles._

Mis mejillas tenían un intenso color carmesí debido al esfuerzo que había hecho anteriormente, algo me golpeo y al hacerlo la menuda criatura callo al suelo, un quejido se escapo de sus labios, mire enojado a la inútil humano que me había sacado de mis pensamientos cuando me quede helado, la criatura en frente mió era la muchachita mas hermosa que me había cruzado, tenia un rostro parecido al de un ángel que había visto en una pintura de algún artista demasiado famoso para los humanos, unos ojos de un intenso color verde oscuro, las mejillas de un color carmesí debido a la vergüenza de haber caído en un lugar tan publico y los labios mas carnosos jamás imaginados.

-L-Lo siento-tartamudeo, le dedique mi mejor sonrisa galante, pero aquella peculiar criatura ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Esta bien-asegure, asintió en mi dirección, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

La sujete del brazo, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo…hacia tanto no sentía algo así…me sentía _vivo._

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre-ella negó con la cabeza para luego musitar:

-Lo lamento pero estoy apurada.

Se alejo caminando con paso vacilante, se volvió a verme tan solo una vez.

-¿Quién es la muñequita Caspian?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspire mientras caminaba por las atestadas calles de Londres, estaba tan distraída que de repente me choque contra alguien, caí hacia atrás tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar.

Mire hacia arriba topándome con un chico tan o mas guapo que el mismísimo Jacobo Roberson, tenia un rostro del un color blanco marfil, un cabello color negro a este lo tenia desarreglado pero de todas formas lo hacia ver igual de lindo, sus ojos eran dos pozos de color azabache, me sonroje al solo verlo.

-L-Lo siento-tartamudee.

-Esta bien-me sonrió, lo mire comparándolo con Jacobo, asenti y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme cuando el me tomo del brazo me exalte al sentir una sensación expandirse por mi cuerpo.

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre-lo mire dudando si debía decírselo, pero recordé las palabras de Susan:

'_Siempre déjalos pidiendo mas'_

-Lo lamento pero estoy apurada-me di la vuelta volviéndome una vez para volver a verle el rostro al atractivo muchacho.

Al doblar la esquina mire el reloj y con un jadeo escapando de mi garganta corrí directo a la tienda en donde estaba el regalo de Pete, llegue justo sobre la hora haciendo que la dueña de la tienda me mirara con el seño fruncido, le sonreí disculpándome sin realmente hacerlo, ella suspiro cansinamente y asintió en mi dirección.

Al llegar a mi casa todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado en el comedor, donde tendría lugar la sencilla celebración, estaba todo arreglado y listo, fui al refrigerador y con lentitud saque el pastel, encendí las velas y como lo supuse justamente a las siete y media mi hermano estaba en casa, junto con mis padres y mis de mas hermanos.

Mi hermano mayor goza de un rostro agraciado con unos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y un cabello rubio, que al sol parece dorado, las chicas de la escuela enloquecen por el…tiene a cuantas el quiere, es mas que nada un conquistador.

Detrás de Peter entro Susan, una muchachita extremadamente hermosa con un color de piel pálido pero sin dejar de ser elegante y hermoso, el cabello negro le caía suavemente sobre los hombros haciendo que sus ojos, de un color azul, resaltaran, los labios eran dos pétalos de rosa roja…era y es el orgullo de mi madre.

Antes de mis padres entro Edmund, mi hermano preferido, ya que ambos sabemos lo que es estar a la sombra de los más grandes, con un cabello color negro un cutis del color de una rosa blanca y un par de pozos azabache a modo de ojos es un muchachito de los mas encantador y la comunidad femenina esta completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

Yo era quizás la más insignificante de los tres, tenía un cabello color rubio oscuro piel pálida y ojos verdes, _nada más…_nada realmente importante.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Pete!-el grito de euforia que salio de los labios de mi hermano compenso todo lo que había pasado hoy…eso fue suficiente.

_**No**__**tas de Autora**_

_**Espero les guste, besos para todos.**_

_**Y un pedido para Leia From Somewhere, que termine su fic 'Invitación'.**_

_**Sakura Pevensie.**_


	4. Pasado Inquietante

_Ligamentos de Sangre._

_By: Sakura Pevensie._

_**Capitulo cuatro: Pasado inquietante.**_

_**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Te ame tanto como pude, tanto como me dejaste…ya no me queda fuerza para luchar por los dos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién es la muñequita Caspian?-volvió a preguntar, intentando fastidiarme, yo solo suspire.

A pesar que la mayoría de las personas consideran que los vampiros somos seres horrendos, que nos crecen colmillos, y no podemos dormir y que vivimos en castillos atestados de arañas, murciélagos, es decir todo lo que conforma el _estereotipo _de vampiro, somos completamente diferentes, nuestra-o por lo menos _mi-_forma de ser cambia en el momento de la caza, en el instante en que la sed nos ciega nos convertimos en cazadores, y hacemos lo que tengamos que hacer para conseguir nuestra presa, la mayor parte de las veces no supone problema, excepto cuando dos vampiros se fijan en la misma victima…pero eso ya es otro tema desde luego.

-No se ni siquiera quien era-admití-no quiso decirme el nombre.

-Una chiquilla inteligente, ¿no?

-Supongo.

Mi compañero me dedico una mirada severa.

-Reglas son reglas, Caspian-me miro y luego gruño:

-Aunque finjas lo contrario.

-Deberías intentar alguna vez hacerlo, ya sabes, es…bastante divertido.

-¿Con una humana?-hizo una mueca-no seas asqueroso Caspian.

-No entiendo cual es la diferencia Javier.

-Entre tantas personas como nosotras-me miro como si el viera algo que yo no-son tan…hermosas y hay _tantas._

_-¿_Alguna vez te acostaste con una virgen?

-No.

-Exacto, cual es la gracia si todas llevan _demasiado_ tiempo haciéndolo.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste Caspian-me recordó-tanto acostarte con estos animales inferiores para nada.

-Tiempo al tiempo, mi amigo.

-¿Ya hay alguna en la mira?

Pensé en la chiquilla con cara de ángel, pero simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-Podes tener sexo con cuantas quieras, pero no te enamores.

-¿Amor?-ensanche los ojos-no seas idiota, no dejo viva a ninguna, a de mas no le veo el por que a ese sentimiento tan humano y básico.

-Solo para _ti-_mis ojos se volvieron inmediatamente hacia el-después de ella hay otras, Jane no es la única.

-Aléjate de mí-le respondí con fiereza para luego volver sobre mis pasos ignorando sus intentos de llámame, luego de unas cuadras masculle con un enojo creciente:

-Bastardo infeliz.

Llegue a mi departamento, tire mis cosas y me metí a ducharme, el agua caliente sobre mis músculos trajo claridad a mi mente y decidí que debía alejarme de la chiquita rubia, al parecer siento debilidad por ellas, con un encogimiento de hombros resolví que aquello iba a ser lo mejor.

El recuerdo de la última noche en que Jane estuvo conmigo llenaron mi mente, jadeo tras jadeo, las palabras que susurrábamos al oído, los besos las caricias, el cuerpo de el otro haciéndonos perder la razón y sus ultimas palabras gravadas en fuego en mi cabeza:

'_¿Cómo podría amarte Caspian?-se mofo-¡Ni siquiera tu padre te amo!'_

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro mientras ella sonreía con sorna.

-Te odio-mi murmullo hizo eco en la desierta habitación, justo como la última vez.

El hueco seguía ocupando la mayor parte de mi pecho, haciendo que tuviera que respirar profundamente para volver a normalizar la respiración, solo cinco minutos habían pasado y, como cada vez que me acordaba de ella, estaba acurrucado en una parte de la ducha sollozando, intentando hallar consuelo en mi mismo.

Jamás idealice a nadie, ni espere nada de ninguna persona…pero ella había sido diferente, las promesas habían salido de sus labios con una naturalidad que helaba la sangre ahora, por que cada una de esas palabras habían sido una farsa, caí tan fácilmente que a veces me cuestiono el haber sido tan completamente tonto, me levante finalmente con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, _ella _solo a ella me debía y me debo, a amarla incondicionalmente, cada parte de aquel cuerpo que con tanto anhelo corteje, cada fracción de partícula al que me ofrecí, fue como hacer un pacto con el diablo, como darle de beber mi sangre con solo las palabras que salía de su boca diciéndome que me amaban, jamás dude de ella, y por eso mismo ahora soy solo un perdedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis ojos se abrieron perezosamente a la segunda vez que mi madre me llamo, bostece y maldije un rato al inútil que invento la jodida escuela, a mis dieciséis años, todo se resume a estudiar y tener buenas calificaciones, a cumplir simplemente con lo que mis padres esperan de mi.

-¡Lucy!-el grito de mi madre me sobresalto y despertó al instante.

-¡Ya me estoy cambiando, mamá!-avise entre dientes.

La inconfundible chomba blanca, con la típica y horrible falda escocesa debajo de la rodilla, el cabello peinado hacia uno de los costado y el resto lacio con suaves onda que caía unos centímetros bajo el hombro, un poco de maquillaje, rubor, rimel un poco de delineador y eso era todo un look natural, pero al mismo tiempo arreglado, ¡oh! cierto y en los labios brillo.

Baje las escaleras topándome con la mirada reprobatoria de mi madre, dejo mi desayuno de mala gana delante mió, mire como pasaba dándole un beso de buenos días a Susan que acababa de llegar, para ella no habían miradas frías, sonreí para mis adentros.

_Susan, la hija perfecta, lastima que lo único que le falta lo más esencial, es decir, cerebro._

Peter me apretó la mano debajo de la mesa y yo solo, a modo de respuesta, me encogí en hombros.

Los tiempos en que mis ojos se cristalizaban ante a tan repetitiva escena ya habían pasado.

-Hay Lu-se quejo mi madre al mirarme-¿Por qué no eres como Susan?

Y, por primera vez en dos años, un sollozo se me escapo de los labios mientras la lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, corrí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de esta con llave.

Y espere a que mi madre viniera a disculparse.

Como todas las veces ella no llego, a las tres horas mi padre llamo a la puerta diciendo que saldrían, que cuidara la casa.

No dije nada, a el tampoco pareció intrigarle mi silencio, solo se fue.

Me cambie y salí rumbo a el parquecito que solía visitar cuando toda la mierda de mi madre me desbordaba.

Mi ropa siempre ha reflejado lo que pienso, por eso me vestí de negro, por que no había nada que celebrar.

Las horas pasaban, consulte el reloj para saber que hora eran y, con cierto apego, me di cuenta de que los chicos ya habrían vuelto del colegio, me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme cuando un grito me detuvo en seco:

-¡Hey, Lucy!- me di la vuelta para ver quien me había llamado, y no puedo describir mi sorpresa al ver que era Jacobo.

-Hola-le sonreí cuando estuvo a mi lado-¿Qué haces acá?

-Hoy no fuiste a la escuela-me acuso, como si aquel fuera el peor delito pensado.

-Hum, si…tuve algunos problemas.

El asintió, me toco la mejilla, mi cuerpo reacciono haciendo que me pusiera colorada.

-Así que… ¿vas a salir con migo el sábado?

Lo mire sorprendida.

-Cl-claro.

-El sábado-me recordó-paso por tu casa a las nueve, película.

-Aja.

Me dio un beso justo en la comisura de mis labios y se marcho.

Al llegar a mi casa no salude a nadie, ni siquiera baje a cenar, al parecer con el enojo se me olvido que no había comido en todo el día, mas le reste importancia.

Prefiero morir de hambre antes que verle la cara a la vieja bruja de mi madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nunca pude contradecirte en nada, pero cariño, realmente en esto te equivocaste…Esto ciertamente se termino._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas de Autora.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**_

_**Sean libres, amen y déjenme reviews.**_

_**Sakura Pevensie.**_


	5. Propiedad Privada

_Ligamentos de Sangre._

_**By: Sakura Pevensie.**_

_**Capitulo cinco: Propiedad privada.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Ni a tu favor, ni en tu contra._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_._

Los sollozos de su hermana menor se escucharon por toda la casa, Peter miro a su madre, quien servia el plato de Susan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por un breve instante se pregunto cual era el problema con Lucy, inmediatamente empezó a buscarlo sin encontrar aparente inconveniente.

Desde luego, Susan era una muchacha atractiva, pero un poco frívola gracias a las exageradas atenciones de mi madre.

Susan no cocinaba, Lucy si.

Lucy era bella, pero Susan lo era _más._

Susan no podía hacer ningún quehacer sin que la alarma de incendio sonase, Lucy si.

La pregunta entonces quedo allí, tatuada con fuego en la cabeza del mayor de los Pevensie.

_¿Cuál es la contrariedad de mi madre con Lucy?__, acaso… ¿Es por que no es mas bella que Susan?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Mire por ultima vez mi alcoba, eran las dos de la mañana con tres minutos, tenia mis cosas en un bolso, e iba a irme, no como una declaración de principios como en _Medianoche, _mi novela favorita, estaba yéndome por que no pensaba soportar los desplantes de mi madre, por que ella no era nadie para hacerme sentir inferior a la hueca de mi hermana.

No, me niego rotundamente a aquello.

Me mantuve en el lugar unos segundos mas, tome la iniciativa y en tal solo unos minutos estaba doblando la esquina de mi casa.

Aquel jubilo que había sentido al salir de mi casa se disipo cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia a donde ir a dormir.

Llegue a un parque, y me recosté en un banco, sabia que tendría que irme antes de que amaneciera, si es que no me violaban antes, pensé con ironía.

Una pregunta asalto en mi cabeza antes de caer en la inconciencia.

_¿En realidad, tendría que haberme ido de mi casa?_

Al despertarme, lo primero que sentí fue desconsiento al no saber que diablos hacia allí, pero al rememorar la noche anterior empecé a caminar, después de todo, no tenia nada mas que hacer, a demás pensé con una carcajada que mi madre ya había encontrado la pequeña carta en mi cama que rezaba:

'_PREFIERO MORIR DE HAMBRE Y FRIO ENTES QUE VIVIR BAJO TU TECHO, VIEJA BRUJA'_

Al solo imaginarme su rostro, tuve ganas de echarme a reír, pero debía pasar desapercibida, tampoco quería que la gente que por ahí pasaba me viera como _'la tipa loca que se ríe sola'_, eso si que seria patético.

El frió viento me corto las mejillas, haciendo que estas se colorearan de rojo, desde luego no podría haber elegido peor época.

Invierno.

_Muy ingenioso, Lu._

Mantuve el bajo perfil hasta que vi al muchacho lindo que había visto antes de ir a retirar el tan preciado reloj que Peter quería para su cumpleaños, este me observo como si hubiera encontrado algo que había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, me di la vuelta intentando perderlo, camine mas de diez cuadras y el seguía persiguiéndome a una distancia prudente.

Me detuve en seco, y el también lo hizo, me sonrió cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

-¿Por qué me estas persiguiendo?

-¿Por qué te están buscando?

-Es descortés contestar una pregunta con otra.

-Oh, lamento decirte querida-murmuro mientras me miraba a través de sus largas pestañas-que mis modales no son los mejores.

Lo mire sin saber que hacer realmente.

-No podes decir que me viste...-lo mire inquisitivamente-, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lamento decirte que estoy demasiado apurado para decírtelo.

El chico parecía un trabalenguas cuando hablaba.

-Bien-lo mire tratando de fruncirle en seño a esa cara tan hermosa-mi nombre es Lucy.

El sonrió encantadoramente al tiempo que soltaba una risa musical.

-El nombre definitivamente te queda-afirmó-, el mió es Caspian.

Asentí mirándolo detenidamente.

-También te queda.

_Aunque_ pensé_ cualquier nombre te quedaría._

Estiro la comisura izquierda hasta formar una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Ya comiste?-inquirió con la voz contenida.

-Oh, ahora somos caballeros.

-Desde luego, cariño.

Me estremecí cuando me llamo así, me gustaba más de lo debido.

-No, no comí-admití-en realidad digamos que estoy en la calle por ahora.

El me miro inquisidoramente y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Definitivamente va a ser divertido este…-miro su reloj-¿se lo podría llamar desayuno?

-Son las once y media, así que-lo medite unos segundos-¿no seria almuerzo?

-No, definitivamente desayuno.

-¡Almuerzo, Caspian!

-¡Desayuno, Lu!

-Como sea.

-Vamos a _almorzar._

Lo mire sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a ganar, después de almorzar el me dijo que tenia que irse a hacer _no-se-que _y que mañana tendríamos que vernos, dudo al decirlo como si estuviera tratando de pelear en contra de algo con cada silaba de aquella palabra, yo solo consentí, después de todo no tenia mucho que hacer.

La tarde pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve conciencia de aquello, mate el tiempo buscando donde iba a pasar la noche, al caer la noche parecía que las sombras me perseguían, me sentía observada.

_Tonta, ¿Quién te va a estar observando?_

Divise una casa abandonada a no mas de un metro, sonreí y camine mas rápido para llegar a ella antes, empuje las puerta despacio, y cuando iba a dar el primer paso, un grito horrendo proveniente de adelante mió me dejo helada.

Delante mió estaba Jacobo.

Con un hilo de sangre bajándole de la comisura de el labio hasta perderse en su remera, di un paso hacia atrás y el sonrió mostrándome todos los dientes-ahora-tenidos de aquella roja sustancia.

-No tengas miedo, Lu-el se acerco a mi, sin vacilar-no voy a hacerte nada…_por lo menos ahora._

-No te acerques-pedí con la voz quebrada.

-Ya estas aquí, Lucy-meneo la cabeza- y ahora no te podes ir.

-¿M-me vas a ma-matar?

-No vas a sufrir mucho-me aseguro.

-Fuera de aquí.

Me voltee para ver a Caspian detrás mió.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Jacobo.

-Digamos que la señorita es propiedad privada-su mirada se endureció-, fuera de aquí, desperdicio de espacio.

Jacobo ni siquiera protesto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció cual espectro.

-¡¿Quién mierda se supone que eres, Caspian? , ¿¡Y que mierda es el!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una monótona voz en mi cabeza empezó a decirme que tenía que buscarme un pasatiempo.

Suspire al tiempo que le daba la razón.

Los días empezaron a correr, sin aparente cambio, no volví a verla, y eso me enfurecía.

Lo que mas quería en ese momento era percibirla cerca mió, encendí la televisión en ella apareció como ultima noticia la desaparición de una muchacha.

_Hay estos adolescentes _pensé mientras rodaba los ojos.

-…La señorita Lucy Pevensie desapareció de su hogar en la madrugada, al parecer tenia un inconveniente con su madre y por eso decidió marcharse-pasaron la foto de la muchacha y me quede helado, la muchacha era _mi ángel_-la madre asegura…

Deje de escuchar lo que el reportero decía para analizar la foto que me mostraba mi pantalla plana, era _ella_ con una hermosa sonrisa traviesa, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y salí a buscarla, ella tenia un cuerpo exquisito, y cualquier hombre en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a violarla con tal de conseguir un poco de aquella tersa y hermosa piel.

Camine por el lugar menos concurrido y mas alejado de aquella cuidad, y allí la halle, estaba intentando pasar desapercibida, en cuanto me vio trato de huir.

Sonreí socarronamente y emprendí su persecución, caminamos trece cuadras, ni una mas ni una menos, siempre tratando de mantener una distancia lógica entre su cuerpo y el mió.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi no pude evitar sonreír con ganas, había extrañado tanto ese rostro de niña mujer, podía imaginarme dándole un orgasmo, mi sonrisa se acentuó ante este pensamiento.

-¿Por qué me estas persiguiendo?-parecía molesta, lo cual lograba divertirme aun mas.

-¿Por qué te están buscando?

Contuvo el aliento.

-Es descortés contestar una pregunta con otra.

-Oh, lamento decirte querida-farfulle mientras miraba aquel rostro encantadoramente aniñado-que mis modales no son los mejores.

-No podes decir que me viste…-intento recordar si le había dicho mi nombre-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lamento decirte que estoy muy apurado para decírtelo.

Eso era lo mismo que ella me había dicho cuando yo le pregunte el suyo, y ella lo sabia por lo que solo mascullo:

-Bien, mi nombre es Lucy.

Me reí, realmente ese nombre iba bien con ella.

-Definitivamente te queda-admití-el mió es Caspian.

-Oh, también te queda.

_Aunque_, _cualquier nombre te quedaría, _pensó, sonreí ante este pensamiento.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Oh, ahora somos caballeros-observo.

-Desde luego, cariño-ella se estremeció.

-No, no comí, en realidad digamos que estoy en la calle por ahora.

-Definitivamente va a ser divertido este…-consulte la hora ante la atenta mirada de Lucy-¿se podría llamar desayuno?

-Bueno son las once y media así que-lo medito unos segundos-¿no seria almuerzo?

-No, definitivamente desayuno.

-¡Almuerzo, Caspian!-exclamo totalmente furiosa.

-¡Desayuno, Lu!

-Como sea,

-Vamos a _almorzar._

Me miro sorprendida.

Luego de almorzar me excuse:

-Tengo que ir a hacer unos papeles.

-Ah, bueno.

-Mañana podríamos, ya sabes, vernos de nuevo-las palabras sonaron forzadas, ella asintió y me marche.

Juro por toda la jodida sangre de este mundo que intente alejarme de ella, pero no pude.

La seguí toda la tarde, y al hacerlo descubrí nuevas cosas que no hicieron más que incrementar mi encanto por ella.

Su caminar elegante y a la vez despreocupado.

Como se mueve su cabello con el vaivén de su cintura.

Sus pequeñas manos tomando aquel bolso.

Sus ojos-verdes oscuros-observando todo.

Empezó a caminar mas de prisa cuando se hizo de noche, yo solo la seguía quedándome entre las sombras.

Eligio una casa abandonada y, con una sonrisa en su rostro cansado-se encamino hacia ella, camine mas lento-pues ella ya estaba segura- cuando me di cuenta que continuaba en el umbral de la casa.

-… ¿M-me vas a ma-matar?-pregunto el ángel con voz insegura.

-No vas a sufrir mucho-aseguro el demonio.

Aparecí detrás de el ángel y al oír al demonio gruñido quiso escapar de mis labios al escucharlo.

-Fuera de aquí-ordene con la voz fría.

-¿Por qué?-su sonrisa se acentuó, al parecer sentía cierta inclinación por Lucy.

-Digamos que la señorita es propiedad privada, fuera de aquí, desperdicio de espacio.

El no tenia ganas de pelear por una presa, después de todo ya se había alimentado, y sabia que yo iba a matarlo si tocaba algo que era mió de nuevo.

Cuando se marcho Lucy me miro e inquirió con la voz ahogada por el miedo:

-¡¿Quién eres, Caspian?-su vos se aseveró-¡¿Y que mierda es el?

-Vamos a hablar después de eso, Lucy-la mire a los ojos-ahora es tiempo de correr.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que si nos encuentran estamos muertos.

No dijo nada después de eso, y se largo a correr conmigo.

Mire a mi costado y vi a Lucy, con la respiración entrecortada, intentando correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

En ese momento lo supe.

Había encontrado a mi compañera.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_No hay nada mas hermoso que la certeza, amor...y tener la certeza que me amas es lo mas sublime que me paso._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_**¡Ja!, este es largo.**_

_**¿Cómo les quedo el ojo, he?**_

_**Emmm, OK este capitulo lo pensé tanto que casi me vuelo loca, pero me gusto como quedo.**_

_**Aprovecho para felicitar a-mi amiga, y la razón de mi existencia-Leia From Somewhere, por su espectacular capitulo 3 de su fic 'Invitación'.**_

_**¡Ah si!, voy a volver a cambiar mi nombre a Cerezo de Luna.**_

_**Amen, vivan, existan…y déjenme reviews.**_

_**Sakura Pevensie.**_


	6. El comienzo de la noche

_Ligamentos de Sangre._

_**By: Pluma de Cristal.**_

_Capitulo seis:__ El comienzo de la noche._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿__Notaste eso?, creo que he visto algo moverse en las sombras._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento me hubiera gustado ser como esos vampiros que describían los libros de Stephanie Meyer, con fuerza y con la posibilidad de correr _demasiado _rápido sin cansarme.

Volví a mirar de reojo a la muchachita que estaba corriendo a mi lado, ella estaba-tan o mas-agitada que yo.

En la oscuridad de la noche el ángel parecía incluso más sublime.

Nos detuvimos en una plaza, ella ensancho los ojos y empezó a palparse la espalda intentando encontrar algo allí, la mire levantando una ceja.

-¡Mis cosas!-gimió-¡Genial, esto es simplemente genial!

Solté una carcajada ante su tono tan trágico, ella me escudriño con la mirada.

-Se podría decir que esto es tú culpa-me acuso mientras entrecerraba los ojos con recelo.

Alce las manos, mientras abría la boca:

-Esto no es mi culpa-negué-en todo caso es culpa tuya.

-¡¿Mía?-se extraño-¡¿Cómo mierda esto _puede _ser mi culpa?

Suspire mientras enfocaba mi atención en un punto sobre su cabeza.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-Aquí-afirmo con vacilación en la voz, antes de que ella terminara de hablar yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos a mi departamento-la expresión de horror y desconcierto de su rostro me hizo sonreír.

-¡No voy acostarme contigo!-se quejo con la voz dos octavas mas alta, me carcajee.

-Nunca dije que íbamos a hacerlo-discrepe.

Un sonrojo ilumino sus mejillas, mientras abría y cerraba la boca.

-¡B-bueno, y-yo ded-duje que era es-so!-tartamudeo.

Quise reírme en voz alta.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi departamento-repetí, ella tosió-¿Lo ves?, vas a enfermarte, así que hay que irnos.

Ella suspiro.

-No seas terca-pedí.

Asintió, caminamos en silencio hacia mi casa, le abrí la puerta para que pasara, Lucy miro con desconfianza el lugar.

-Ten cuidado, el cuco va a comerte si entras-ella chasqueo la lengua al tiempo que se volvía hacia mi para sacarme la lengua, le sonreí abiertamente y la empuje haciendo que ella entrara de una vez al recinto.

Prendí la luz del living y con un ademán le indique que se sentara.

-¿Algo para tomar?

-Si, chocolate caliente.

-¿Cuántos años tened, Lu?-bromee.

-Diecisiete-me gruño en respuesta-y es jodidamente normal que me gusten los dulces.

_Diecisiete, humm, tiene el cuerpo bastante desarrollado, buenas caderas, buenos pechos buen trasero…si, definitivamente esta muy bien._

-¿Que miras?-pregunto.

-Nada-mentí.

-¿Se supone que ahora debo darte una explicación?

-Si-contesto ella mirándome directamente a los ojos-, por favor.

¿Por donde empezar?

-Bien, para empezar soy un…

-Vampiro-completo ella con total naturalidad.

-Si, creo que fui _transformado _hace cuatrocientos años, digo creo por que no recuerdo mucho realmente-volví a posar mis ojos en los suyos-los humanos creen que han evolucionado-negué con la cabeza-no es así.

En mi época-o por lo menos lo que recuerdo de ella-los hombres querían de la tecnología todo lo que hay en la actualidad, querían formas de comunicarse, objetos que ayuden a que la vida cotidiana sea mas fácil, tanto en la casa como en el trabajo.

Podríamos decir que en eso han evolucionado. Hay algo en lo que no han cambiado absolutamente nada, en sus _deseos_, todo lo que ves en la actualidad-muertes, violaciones, secuestros-antes también existían, quizás no con la misma frecuencia y en eso fallaron lo hombres, hoy en día han perdido total respeto hacia sus pares, matan con tanta frialdad que hasta a nosotros nos sorprenden.

En fin, era una noche de marzo, lo recuerdo por que ese día era el cumpleaños de mi madre, salí a tomar aire ya que estaba un poco ofuscado adentro, cuando de las sombras apareció _ella._

Ella me convirtió, vivimos unos siglos juntos y luego ella se marcho, no volví a saber más nada de ella, desde luego.

-Ella era…tu estabas…-se trabo y frunció el ceño mirando sus pies.

-Si-afirme, también mirando mis pies-ella era mi compañera, o al menos creí que lo era.

-Oh.

El lugar se sumió en un total silencio.

-Entonces-murmuro ella con la voz contenida-¿Estas diciéndome que eres un vampiro de cuatrocientos años?

-Si.

-Bueno, esos es bastante _cool, _¡Se podría decir que ahora soy amiga de un vampiro!

-Me encantaría saber en que jodido mundo ser amigo de un vampiro es _cool._

-Se que no puedo decir nada además, estoy muy emocionada de que me hallas confesado la verdad-admitió.

Asentí dudando de su estabilidad mental.

-¿Por casualidad te has olvidado de tomar alguna medicación?

-¡Caspian!-chillo ella, ofendida.

-¿Eso es un 'si'?-pregunte inseguro, ella salto de su lugar al mió para empezar a darme amables golpes en el brazo, mientras yo me carcajeaba

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-me grito desde el living ya que yo me había levantado para servirle su chocolate y mi café.

-Claro, dispara.

-¿Es cierto que no pueden dormir?

Mis carcajadas empezaron a retumbar en la casa.

-No, eso es solo un mito que creo una muy buena escritora.

-¡¿Estas diciendo entonces que has leído 'Crepúsculo'?

-Aja.

Ella me sonrió cuando me senté a su lado.

-Es uno de mis libros preferidos-aprobó.

-Si, sabia que eras una de esas adolescentes que se la pasan leyendo novelas románticas.

-No hay nada malo con ello-protesto.

-Si tú lo dices, querida-ella se volvió a estremecer, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Bueno y tienen fuerza o algo, por que en los libros Stephanie dice eso-argumento ella con la barbilla alzada.

-No-admití-somos como ustedes, la única diferencia es que algunos de nosotros tenemos algunos _dones, _como los llama Meyer.

-¿Tu tienes alguno?

-Si.

-¿Cuál?

-El mismo que Edward.

-¡¿Enserio?

-Sip.

-Guau.

Sonreí al mirarla, parecía una niña pequeña.

-Ni siquiera has tocado tu chocolate, señorita-no-tiene-nada-de-malo-que-me-guste-el-chocolate.

Volvió a sacarme la lengua y yo volví a reírme.

-Hora de ir a la cama-murmuro ella luego de bostezar.

-Yo voy a dormir en el sillón, saca una remera del armario.

Ella asintió en mi dirección.

-Hasta mañana.

-Si.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Estoy tan cansado de besar tu retrato en la oscuridad._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Chicas este capitulo es corto, por que **__**temo que si me sigo extendiendo ya no va a existir el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos.**_

_**Amen, existan & déjenme reviews.**_

_**Pluma de Cristal(antes Sakura Pevensie)**_


	7. Perdiendo el control

_Ligamentos de Sangre._

_**By: Pluma de Cristal.**_

_Capitulo siete: Perdiendo el control._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

'_-No creo haber sentido jamás tal fuego del que me hablas._

_-Entonces jamás hiciste el amor.'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Me desperté en una cama desconocida, con un olor a un hombre conocido.

Me levante y camine con lentitud, midiendo cada uno de mis pasos, cuando llegue a la puerta sentí el olor a comida y algo en mi estomago se revolvió.

-Buenos días, Lu-grito Caspian desde la cocina.

-Buenos días-cante desde la puerta de la habitación.

Una carcajada contenida se escucho desde la cocina, iba a reírme también cuando me acorde de mis hermanos, me imagine sus gritos tratando de encontrarme e inevitablemente fruncí el ceño y las lagrimas acudieron a mi rostro, a pesar de anoche no haberle creído el cuento de 'soy-psíquico' él llego a mi lado en el instante en el que el pensamiento se estaba volviendo oscuro.

-Ya esta, ya esta-canturreo en mi oído-no pasa nada.

Sus masculinas y suaves manos me acariciaban el rostro, mientras las lágrimas surcaban mi cara, el suspiro y me miro.

-Estoy bien-suspire tratando de no jadear.

-No-negó con la cabeza-no lo estas.

-En serio-trate de convencerlo, los oscuros pozos de mi acompañante brillaron por un momento.

-Lucy-murmuro convirtiendo mi nombre en música-no debería hacer esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No debería hacer esto, Lu-el me sonrió como solamente lo hacen los niños luego de hacer una travesura.

-¿Qué cosa?-repetí.

-Esto-murmuro antes de pegar su boca a la mía, aquello fue tan repentino que me quito el aliento, no intente corresponderle ni alejarlo, solo lo deje.

-Oh-murmure cuando me dejo libre.

El me sonrió, disculpándose.

-Realmente, lo sie…-no pudo continuar por que esta vez eran mis labios los que apresaban los suyos, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior, me estremecí cuando al entreabrir mi boca sentí su traviesa lengua rozar la mía, suspire mientras lo atraía hacia mi, mientras lo sujetaba por el cabello.

Lo sentía todo multiplicándose por mil, su lengua contra la mía, mis manos en su cabello, sus manos rozando mi cintura.

Me separe cuando sentí que estaba mareada.

-Guau-murmure.

-Definitivamente-susurro antes de volver a sentir su boca sobre la mía.

Entorne lo ojos mientras entreabría la boca y cerraba los ojos.

Esta iba ser una tarde _maravillosa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Dónde estas?, ¡¿Dónde estas?_

-¿La encontraron?-pregunto Susan cuando sus padres cruzaron la puerta, con pesadez su padre negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía con rapidez a su alcoba.

-¡Esta niña!-chillo la señora Pevensie cuando su marido ya no pudo escucharla-¡Ojala no vuelva!

-¡Cuida tus palabras, madre!-gruño Peter mientras la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh, lo lamento querido!-musito mientras su expresión se suavizaba.

-¡Es tu hija también!-acoto Edmund mientras se alejaba de su madre.

La mujer pensó que sus hijos estaban exagerando, que se habían tomado con demasiada seriedad sus palabras que nunca-según ella-tuvieron intenciones de herir a nadie.

Peter por su parte no pudo evitar pensar que si el hubiera sido Lucy también se hubiera ido, con ese pensamiento subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hermana, observo con lagrimas en los ojos el cuarto perfectamente ordenado, suspiro mientras la lagrimas viajaban por sus mejillas.

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy-canto mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-¿Dónde estas duendecito?

El sonido de las lágrimas al caer sobre el suelo hizo eco, desde la habitación del señor Pevensie se pudieron escuchar los sollozos.

_¿Dónde, donde estas Lucy?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por cierto-murmure cuando al fin me dejo respirar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién nos perseguía anoche?

-_Ella._

-¿Ella?-murmure con desconcierto-¿Quién es ella?

-Jane.

-¿Quién es Jane?

-La que me convirtió-musito para luego dejarme sola en la sala de estar.

Bufe mientras iba de tras de el.

_Parezco idiota _pensé cuando lo tome de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué pareces reacio a hablarme de ella?

-Por que ella, no es buena-negó con la cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Por qué hablamos de ella?

-¿Cómo que por que hablamos de _ella_?-chille-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-No debes entrometerte en esto.

-¡Pero yo estoy entrometida en _todo _esto!

-¡Yo no puedo hablar de esto contigo!-casi gimió-ni con nadie-admitió en voz baja.

-Esta bien-murmure mientras acunaba su rostro-esta bien.

Limpie con los labios las lágrimas, él suspiro.

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso-murmuro con la voz contenida.

-Bien.

-Eres bastante madura para tu edad-comentó.

-A todo esto-murmure mientras lo miraba a los ojos-¿Cuántos años tened?

-Veintiuno.

-Oh-murmure mientras enrojecía.

-Cuatro años de diferencia.

Las carcajadas de Caspian hicieron eco en el lugar, y me sorprendió cuando exploto en risotadas, al parecer el era una de esas personas que sus estados de animo cambian rápido, el sonrió.

-No soy bipolar-afirmo-es solo que contigo soy diferente.

Me sonroje, el suspiro mientras se acercaba hacia mis labios, suspire cuando sentí su boca sobre la mía.

Lo supe en el instante en que su boca saboreo la mía como si fuera un caramelo.

Si seguíamos así nos íbamos a volver adictos el uno del otro, y para ser sincera no me importo.

El tiro de mi hasta que mi espalda toco la pared, me rozo el borde de su blusa y sonrió cuando me estremecí.

-Ahora no-murmure más segura que asustada, lo cual era raro en mí, el suspiro.

-Lamento haberme dejado llevar-murmuro entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, de repente sentí una ligera presión en mi estomago, al mirar hacia abajo nos dimos cuenta de que el se había entusiasmado _demasiado._

-Ahí Dios-murmuro mirándome-, bueno ves, ¡Esto es lo que provocas!... ¡Señorita-soy jodidamente-sexy-con-una-remera-que-no-me-llega-a-las-rodillas!

Me carcajee en voz alta mientras alzaba un dedo hacia el y me doblaba por la risa.

-Ve a cambiarte-añadió con voz mortificada.

Fui hacia la habitación y me cambie con rapidez, suspire cuando sentí las manos de Caspian ayudándome a terminar de ponerme la remera, cuando lo mire note que tenia la mirada encendida.

-Ve a comer-ordeno con el deseo transparentándosele en la voz.

En ese instante me pregunte si seria capaz de cometer una estupidez, como no se, acostarme con Caspian-quien era apenas un desconocido- un segundo después de haberme planteado la pregunta me conteste un si muy convincente.

-Ayúdame, Caspian.

-¿A qué?

-Necesito sacarme la ropa para lo que vamos a hacer.

Su mirada se encendió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Él__ solo supo quedarse en silencio._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Es corto pero realmente no se dan una idea de cuanto me costo escribir este capitulo, miraba la pantalla suspiraba, suspiraba y luego…volvía a suspirar._

_Esta vez si no llego a los treinta y cinco reviews no voy a subir el otro Cap._

_Si tengo número y todo, ¡¿Algún problema? Jajajajaja xD_

_¡REVIEWS SI QUIEREN LEMMON!_

_BESOS._


	8. Perdiendo el control II

Ligamentos de Sangre.

_**By: Pluma de Cristal.**_

**Capitulo ocho: Perdiendo el control II**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya no importa si me amas, ya no importan las traiciones, vale decir mi amor, que esta noche no vamos a necesitar razones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me miro a los ojos y abrió la boca por décima vez en un minuto.

-¿Estas segura?-susurro al fin.

-Si-suspire al tiempo que me inclinaba para besarlo.

Con cuidado me empujo hacia la cama, caí inerte sobre ella, había perdido el control en el instante en el que pensé que íbamos a hacer, ahora me ardía todo el cuerpo, se poso sobre mi y-siempre mirándome a los ojos-me quito la remera con, demasiada, lentitud, jadee al sentir sus manos rozar mis pechos por sobre la tela de mi sujetador, y en ese instante termine de perder cualquier retazo de conciencia que me quedaba, me lance-casi con locura-a besar y morder su cuello, el ronroneo ante mi salvaje acto.

Mi respiración se volvía cada vez mas irregular…pero a el eso no pareció importarle, me estremecí al sentir sus manos tocar eruditamente mis senos, un sonoro gemido salio sin permiso de mi boca.

Los labios rojos de tanto besar los míos, dejo que el deseo lo invadiera y soltó un gruñido:

-Lucy-no podía verle el rostro, pero el simple movimiento de sus labios me excitaba.

El efecto Déjà vu me mareo sin embargo sonreí ante esto, tire de su cabello para que me besara el cuello de esa forma que hacia que enloqueciera.

-Vamos Lucy-susurro en mi oído, mientras su mano subía desde mi pantorrilla hasta la parte interior de mi muslo haciendo que contuviera el aliento-¿Esta noche vamos a gemir…juntos?

Y como si el mismo respondiera su pregunta bajo lentamente mi pantalón, rozando la piel que quedaba expuesta, corrió mi bombacha y comenzó a rozar mí centro, simplemente rozándome, me arquee contra su pecho y sentí la tela de su remera avisándome que esta aun no había sido removida, estaba a punto de quitársela cuando el introdujo un dedo, haciendo que yo gritara de placer y empezara a revolverme bajo su cuerpo.

-D-dios.-tartamudee mientras el me penetraba con su dedo, sisee cuando introdujo el segundo-A-así.

Y…me corrí, bajo su estricta y lujuriosa mirada.

-Así que…así te veías-murmuro, sorprendidamente tan jadeante como yo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-susurre jadeando, acerco su boca a mi oído y musito:

-Así te ves…teniendo un orgasmo.

Me sonroje incluso más que antes, me encontré pensando como seria su cara cuando tuviera un orgasmo, sigilosamente, como el susurrar de una serpiente dirigí mi mano hasta el notable bulto y lo apreté.

El gruño, justo como antes haciendo que volviera a mojarme, le baje lentamente su cremallera y lo roce, solo eso fue necesario para que me arrancara la ropa interior y se quitara apresuradamente su remera, me empujo contra su cuerpo desnudo rozando su sexo contra el mió, haciéndome tocar una fracción de cielo con las manos.

-Caspian-susurre en tono amoroso, el volvió a rozar mis pechos haciéndome arquear contra el.

-Amo tus pechos-susurro-son tan…tú.

Se llevo a la boca uno de mis senos lo lamió, succiono y mordió, parecía ávido de mi, como si con cada caricia quisiera hacerme llegar al cielo, como si el conociera cada punto de mi cuerpo con que el cual pudiera hacerme explotar.

Suspiro y se posiciono sobre mí.

-Si te hago doler…

-Solo cállate-musite extasiada.

De una sola embestida estuvo dentro de mí, no sentí dolora a pesar de que mis amigas siempre decían que dolía, empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que yo gemí mucho mas fuerte que la vez anterior, el embestía, tratando entrar con cada acometida un poco mas adentro, el sonido de los cuerpos chocándose, el olor a sexo y los gemidos-mas de mi boca que de la suya-se convirtieron rápidamente en recuerdos que yo creí jamás podría olvidar.

-¡Caspian!-grite cuando sentí que la parte baja de mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, cuando sentí que el cielo estaba debajo de mis pies.

El siseo, y luego de que recuperara el aliento me beso el cabello y me pregunto:

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si-suspire mientras me tendía en la cama, me di vuelta con el pecho pegado al colchón, el me beso el hombro mientras bajaba con lentitud la sabana que cubría la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

-Con la práctica se hace el maestro, Lu.

-Si nos guiamos por ese dicho... -suspire contra su cuello cuando me dio vuelta para besar mis pechos.

Se sentó en la silla que había traído el mismo, el estaba preparado con una erección equivalente a la anterior y yo ya me encontraba mojada con solo mirarlo, me senté sobre sus piernas y el vaivén volvió a empezar.

Jamás voy a cansarme de esto pensé mientras las manos de Caspian me ayudaban a volver las embestidas mas rápidas y profundas, me levantaba del todo haciendo que el saliera fuera de mi, para volver a embestir brutalmente, entrando en toda su expansión dentro mió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sisee al verlo tan entregado, tan apasionado en manos de aquella niña.

-¡Lucy!-gruño, ella simplemente grito, sin ningún sonido, fue solo un intento de gemido, propio de una prostituta como ella.

Me había robado una humana, me había sustituido una principiante una virgen.

Al ver a la muchachita que se encontraba exhausta después de aquel fogoso encuentro entendí el por que de el amor repentino de Caspian.

El cabello de ella caía sobre su espalda pegándose a su menudo cuerpo perlado de sudor, se miraron unos minutos hasta que ella se inclino y unió sus labios.

-Quería que me tomaras-admitió con una nota de vergüenza en su aguda y sinfónica voz.

-Quería tomarte.

Ella se carcajeo, y el la abrazo.

-Vas a recuperarlo-susurro el espectro a mi lado.

-Lo se…no voy a perdonarte si lo pierdo-mire fijamente al hombre al lado mió-si lo pierdo date por muerto.

-Oh querida-murmuro el haciendo uso de su tan bien conocida galantería-no debo recordarte quien soy, ¿Cierto?

-Espero que no tengas que hacerlo.

Le di la espalda, y emprendí la salida de la estancia, mas le valía a ese viejo que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Caspian es MIO y ninguna mocosa va a sacarme lo mió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mire por segunda vez a Lucy, que dormía placidamente sobre mi pecho, la ceñí más a mi cuerpo y aspire el aroma que su entidad desprendía.

Olor a sexo y a bosque, las pestañas infinitamente largas de la Pevensie me rozaban y hacían cosquillas.

Suspire y empecé a trazar formas en su espalda, distraídamente, hasta que el ángel empezó a pestañear, signo de que había despertado.

-¿Vas a volver a preguntarme si tengo hambre o vas a traerme la…-su pregunta quedo inconclusa ya que ella observaba hacia fuera sorprendida-¡Pasamos todo el día en la cama!

-Son, para ser más exactos, las siete de la tarde.

-Guau.

-Cámbiate, vamos a salir a cenar-me sonrió abiertamente y corrió a vestirse, mis carcajadas no tardaron en llenar la estancia al ver que la muchachita no quería soltar la sabana que envolvía su cuerpo.

-Te conozco de cabo a rabo, Lu-suspire-cámbiate tranquila.

-No-gruño ella-eres capaz de tomarme acá y ahora olvidándote de la cena si me ves desnuda, eso es tentar la suerte.

Me mordí el labio mientras cerraba los ojos, la niña tenía un punto.

Ella decidió al final tomar su ropa y vestirse en el baño, ella no debería estar aquí, yo lo sabia estaba rompiendo cada regla impuesta, es como si tuviera un libro con cada regla por orden alfabético y las fuera rompiendo una por una.

No te acuestes con una humana.

Ese, ejem, estaba mas que cubierto.

NO te enamores de una humana.

...

Suspire al pensar que si mi padre me viera en esta situación me daría una buena tunda, sin embargo me encontré rodando los ojos y dejando que una sonrisa se posara en mi boca, jamás cuestione la forma que tenía de proceder, siempre me había considerado a mi mismo rebelde, fuera de lo común, me encontré pensando que sabor tendría su sangre, me relamí los labios al imaginar el dulce aroma que poseería, suspire mientras negaba con la cabeza preguntándome donde había quedado aquel amor irracional que supuestamente sentía por Lucy.

Volví a pensar irrefrenablemente sobre el tema de mi padre.

Al final pensé que jamás me sentí orgulloso de ser su hijo, después de todo el nunca fue un modelo para mi, mas bien se convirtió en la persona a la cual yo temía parecerme, es decir que no sentiría ninguna vergüenza de presentarle a Lucy, después de todo el no podría decir nada lo mas seguro es que siguiera consumido en aquel estado de ebriedad.

-Levántate-le había gruñido mi padre a mi madre una de las tantas noches en las cuales fue apresado por el amargo sabor del alcohol.

Ella siempre obediente-ya que en la época de mi niñez las mujeres no eran mas que objetos que los hombres utilizaban para procrear-se levanto de un salto y le pregunto en tono meloso y suave si necesitaba algo, el respondía siseando un ''¡Necesito que me des un hombre!, ¡Tu hijo resulto ser una decepción, perra!'

Apreté con fuerza mis manos en torno al mis oídos, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidar que mi padre estaba violando a mi madre en la habitación continua.

Apreté con fuerza los dientes al tiempo que pesaba en el sedoso cabello de mi madre, tan negro como boca de lobo sin embargo con un brillo peculiar que lo hacia resplandecer incluso en la mas oscura tempestad.

'-Hijo-solía decirme-eres el sol que ilumina mi vida, te amo mas que a nada, mas que a nadie'

-Bendito sea el día-susurraba mientras ella creía que dormía-y el mes, y el año, y la estación, y el tiempo, y la hora, y el punto, y el encantador pueblo, y el sitio en el cual tus hermosos ojos negros me encadenaron, amor mió'

Mientras dormitaba en la cama donde aun me encontraba.

Soñé.

Soñé que mi madre a asistía a mi boda, pero que en el instante en el que iba a dar el paso para quitarle el velo que me impedía ver el rostro de la prometida un rayo de luz enceguecía el lugar causando revuelo entre los invitados que se tapaban los ojos chillando.

-Te lo dije-susurraba Jane a escasos paso de la novia, un cuchillo brillo despampanante en su mano derecha mientras acortaba el espacio que la separaba de la enamorada y lo posaba en su blanquecino y delicado cuello-Te dije que eras mió-finalizo mientras que con un sutil movimiento de la muñeca degollaba a la prometida.

Un grito desgarrador inundo el lugar, mientras trataba de llegar hasta la novia que se encontrada acostada sobre su propio charco de sangre, le quite con suavidad el manto que le cubría el rostro, y un alarido se escapo de mis labios al ver, al comprobar que era Lucy la novia asesinada.

Repentinamente Jane estaba a mi lado, se inclino hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de mis oídos para musitar un suave: ''Amor, amor, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que los cuentos felices solo existen en los cuentos de tu madre?'

Una gota de sudor viajo desde mi frente hasta mi mandíbula, mientras suspiraba.

-¿Lucy?

-¿Llamando a tu prostituta sobrino?-pregunto un sombra desde la puerta del baño donde tenia a Lucy agarrada de la muñeca, la tiro hacia mí.

-Tienes dos minutos para desgarrarle la garganta o lo voy a hacer yo-ordeno el espectro con voz cansina.

-Me encantaría verte intentándolo.

Miro con asco a Lucy.

-¿Esto es lo que tanto proteges?

-Aparentemente, si.

-¿Realmente crees que el puede amarte, querida?-cuestiono mirando fijamente a la muchacha a mi lado-Él solo te utiliza, como a cada una de las chicas como tu que el mato.

-La amo, así que deja de decir idioteces solo una vez en tu jodida vida-conteste a boca jarro.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

'_Y bendita la pobre agonía de entregarme a ese amor, y el arco, y las saetas que me alcanzaron, y las llagas que llegaron a lo mas profundo de mi corazón._

_Petrarca'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Gracias!, ¡Treinta y Nueve REVIEWS!_

_Se que el capitulo es horrible pero en realidad no saben cuan difícil me es inspirarme con todo el manojo de nervios que llego encima a causa de mis problemas personales._

_Además se que debo disculparme por que este no es un lemmon, ni siquiera se le acerca, realmente me siento horrible, sepan disculparme._

_Esta vez si no llego a los 49 no actualizo._

_(Es culpa suya que me hayan dado más reviews de lo esperado y me obliguen a aspirar a más xD)_

_Las ama, adora, y les recuerda que son su fuente de inspiración._

_**Pluma de Cristal. **_


	9. Tratando con el verdugo

_Ligamentos de Sangre._

_**By: Pluma de Cristal**_

_Capitulo nueve: Tratando con el verdugo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Parece que siempre estamos en peligro, teniendo que medir cada paso con miedo a que la muerte nos encuentre, ¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir jugando al ladrón y el policía?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mirada de Caspian me dejo helada, el estaba serio, como jamás lo había visto.

-Una humana-se carcajeo el hombre mirándome fijamente, dio un paso hacia mi como si fuera a tocarme.

-Ni lo pienses-gruño mi novio, me empujo de tras de el y encaro a la figura que lo miraba atónito delante suyo.

-¿A caso estas desafiando a tu queridísimo tío?

-Fuera-ordeno con la voz helada.

-Sobrino-murmuro fingiendo estar ofendido-¿Por qué no me la presentas?, realmente puedo ser muy flexible con ella, podemos _compartirla_, debe tener una sangre muy dulce.

-Fuera-repitió.

-Eres descortés y egoísta.

-Te diría por donde me pasó tú 'descortés y egoísta' pero esta ella presente-refunfuño con una nota de ironía en su voz.

El ambiente se torno pesado-incluso más que antes-el hombre me miro fijamente y sonrió con sorna.

-¿Cambiaste a un completo ejemplar de vampiresa por una desgarbada adolescente?

-Eso parece.

-Entonces, amigo, eres un idiota.

-Viniendo de ti eso parece un cumplido para mi-la sonrisa de la sombra de ensancho-queridísimo tío.

A pesar de que Caspian hacia como si no le importara, el individuo frente a nosotros era el que tenia nuestras vidas en sus manos.

-Lu-me llamo el espectro-lo mejor va a ser que empieces a correr querida, por que pienso matarte.

Contuve el aliento mientras observaba al hombre frente mio.

-¿Por qué pareces tan empecinado en cagarme la vida?-rugió Caspian-¡No te estoy pidiendo ningún favor, maldito bastardo!

-¡Le estas faltando el respeto a nuestra raza con solo tomar su mano!-se altero.

-¡Nuestra raza dices!-se burlo-¡Somos solo un par de personas que viven mas que los humanos!, ¡¿Cuál es el propósito?

-¿Por qué tendría que haber un propósito?

-Por que estamos vacíos-musito-¡Vacíos!

-Y entonces debo pensar que ella te _llena._

-_Exactamente_-asintió-Lucy, vete.

-Y-yo…no-negué.

El soltó el aire que estaba acumulado en sus pulmones, solo en ese instantes me di cuenta de que realmente estaba atemorizado, lo mire fijamente y asentí mientras le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba.

-Estamos juntos en esto, Cas.

-Odio esto-maldijo en voz baja y observo hacia el frente donde ya no había nadie.

-Esto se va a poner difícil.

Me carcajee.

-¿Crees que no sabia lo que iba a pasar cuando nos acostamos?, sabia que esto iba a ser difícil.

Su expresión se endureció.

-Deberías habérmelo recordado antes de que nos acostáramos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que entonces jamás lo hubiéramos hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mire a la muchacha que dormía placidamente sobre mi pecho para luego volver la vista hacia el techo, y tuve el deseo irrefrenable de echarme a llorar.

Por lo que íbamos a vivir, por como iba a sufrir ella y por como iba a sufrir yo.

-¿Meditando, amor mio?-la voz femenina vino desde el frente de la cama.

Al volver la cabeza hacia la persona dueña de aquella voz inolvidable para mi tuve la sensación de que mi corazón ceso de latir una fracción de segundo.

-_Jane._

-Mi vida-la voz de la mujer se torno melosa, casi empalagosa.

Ceñí el cuerpo de Lucy al mio, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque que en ese momento no hubiera podido planificar.

-Oh mi vida-murmuro ella, y trato de acercarse.

-Aléjate-rugí en tono molesto.

-Mi amor, ¿Cómo pudiste…traicionarme?-dudo antes de continuar-esto me duele, me hieres, pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte.

-¿Estas loca o bebiste la sangre de alguna adicto a la heroína o algo así?, ¡Tu me dejaste!

-Cariño-negó con la cabeza-ya deberías saber que te deje y dije esas cosas tan horribles solo por que tenía miedo.

-¿Ahora de que estas hablando?

-Tu tío me dijo que debía dejarte-suspiro ella, como si recordara un mal demasiado doloroso-por eso lo hice, por eso dije las cosas que dije

-No-la decisión de traslució en mi voz-vete, no vuelvas y trágate todo el jodido veneno que tienes a dentro, ya no te necesito.

-Mi amor-una sonrisa sádica se extendió por el bello rostro blanquecino-vamos a matarla, déjala irse, deja que se vaya con su familia, déjala ser _feliz._

-Ella _es _feliz.

-¿Enserio?, no lleva un mes acá y ya se acostaron, ella una inocente niña, adorable, la corrompiste aun sabiendo que ibas a tener que dejarla-razono-ademas es fea.

Bufe.

Esa noche se había vestido para realzar su belleza, el vestido era negro y su cabello le caia como cascada sobre los hombros.

Ella era hermosa, pero Lucy lo era más.

-Parece que los celos, te están matando.

-¿Yo?-chillo con la voz una octava más alta-¿Celosa de _eso_?

-Como sea-hice un gesto con la mano, exigía que quería que se marchara.

-No la amas, la dejarías ir si así fuera-afirmo con los ojos brillándole.

-Si, pero…

-Nada, ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a pensar en ella?, ¿Cuánto la amas si prefieres que ella muera a perderla?

Se dio la vuelta y antes de dar el primer paso concluyo:

-Si la amas…déjala irse, antes de que la mate.

En su mente pude ver las imágenes, ella destrozándola, los gritos, los llantos, la familia de Lucy gritando, muerte y sangre, _mucha sangre._

Bloquee su voz junto con la de lo demás, con el tiempo aprendes a hacerlo, es como cuando enciendes y apagas una computadora, fácil y sencillo, pero al principio requieres su esfuerzo.

Me imagine, casi sin querer, los ojos de Lucy en su primera casa, su boca carnosa dando lugar a sus colmillos, matando a su primera presa, la imagen se me antojo en extremo interesante.

'…_déjala irse, antes de que la mate'._

Una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla mientras mi labio inferior temblaba, la certeza se apodero de mi tan rápido que incluso me quito el aliento.

_Voy a tener que dejarla._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya pasaron dos semanas!-se altero Edmund-¡DOS JODIDAS SEMANAS!

-¡Edmund!-la voz de mi padre adquirió un tono de autoridad que no habíamos escuchado antes.

-Quizás deberíamos dejar esto a manos de la justicia, ellos están trabajando.

-Tienes razón, querida.

-Que raro-murmuro Peter mirándome fijamente-mama esta de acuerdo contigo, Susan.

-Tengo la liguera impresión Peter de que crees que esto es mi culpa.

-Lo _es._

-Oh, ¿enserio?-pregunte mordazmente-, jamás te escuche decirle nada a mama.

-¡Por favor Susan!, ¡Nunca conociste lo que es el sufrimiento!

-¡Que sabes tu!

-_Obviamente _mas que tu.

-¡Peter!-gruño nuestra madre-¡Por favor, esto solo es culpa de Lucy, la adoro, después de todo es mi hija, jamás quise que se fuera!

-¡Bueno!-siseo Edmund-lo demostrabas de una manera bastante peculiar, siendo franco también yo me habría marchado.

La mujer a mi lado jadeo ante la respuesta de su hijo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan…cruel, Edmund?

-Como sea-murmuro el aludido poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ya esta!-grite alarmando a todos-¡esto no esta bien!, ¡¿Por qué buscamos culpables entre nosotros? ¡¿Jamás pensaron que quizás Lucy se fue con algún desconocido?

La risa cínica y burlona de Peter me hizo observarlo de hito en hito.

-Vamos Susan, Lucy no es como tu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspire mientras miraba el reloj continuo de la cama de mi novio.

_Diez treinta y cinco._

Cantaba la voz de una mujer desde la radio que se encontraba prendida en la cocina.

-¿Cas?

-Estoy en la cocina.

-Prepárame el desayuno-pedí en broma.

-Oh, esta bien.

Fruncí el seño, pensando que tal vez la visita de su tío significaba más de lo que yo creía, cuando se lo pregunte ambos sentados en la cocina, el simplemente se encogió en hombros y musito:

-No, nada que ver, estoy acostumbrado al carácter explosivo e impulsivo de Miraz.

-Oh, entonces esta todo bien, ¿cierto?

-Si- afirmó con la cabeza- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a volver a tu casa?, por que amor, esto no es una pensión ni mucho menos.

-Oh-parpadee sorprendida, mientras observaba mis piernas con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto mirando el diario que tenia en su mano, tratando-estoy segura-de parecer interesado en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo.

-No quiero volver a mi casa- declaré con las mejillas aun más rojas.

-¿Y que se supone que quieres hacer?

-Yo…-me mordí el labio inferior-mañana me voy, no te preocupes.

-No, no-lo observe esperanzada, pensando que posiblemente iba a intentar detenerme diciéndome que no me iba a dejar en la calle-quédate tranquila, que no me voy a preocupar.

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, con el seño firmemente fruncido lo mire y lo encare:

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Primero decís que me amas, y después me echas!

-Lo siento Lucy, pero yo no vivo con cualquiera, no es mi estilo-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cualquiera?, ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera!-chille, herida.

-Vamos, Lucy, solo tuve que decirte que te amaba para que te abrieras de piernas-musito fríamente.

-¿Esto es una broma, cierto?-pregunte con el corazón en la mano.

El me miro seriamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me mentiste?, ¡A mi!, ¡A tu tío!-el aire se escapaba rápidamente de mis pulmones mientras lo miraba, sentí como la comprensión se expandía por cada parte de mi cuerpo, esta quemaba, a su paso incendiaba cada parte de cuerpo, el dolo fue tanto que sentí como en mi pecho el aire se volvía liquido y me impedía respirar.

Dolía como jamás pensé que lo haría, los miembros parecían poco dispuestos a cooperar por que a pesar de que les indicara que se dieran la vuelta y se marcharan ellos permanecían allí, inmóviles en el medio de la sala.

Estaba hipnotizada.

-Ustedes los humanos son tan frágiles, tan solo con un 'te amo' caen a nuestros pies.

-Me mentiste-afirme, mientras retrocedía mirando el suelo.

-¡Bingo!-grito mientras una arrogante sonrisa se extendía por su rostro-solo quería acostarme con una virgen, y lo conseguí, gracias Lu.

-Creí que me amabas-la voz se me quebró

El se carcajeo.

-Separar el sexo del amor no recontradice con la búsqueda de la pureza-inspiro unas cuantas veces.

-Eso dicen las personas liberales, no creí que tu fieras una de ellas-una lagrima se cayo, la primera y-me jure-la ultima que derramaría por el.

-Acéptalo Lucy, amo a Jane, a ti solo te use por que, como ya dije, quería a alguien virgen para saber que se siente ser el primer hombre de ella. Pero eso es todo, tú no significas nada.

-Podrías habértelo ahorrado sabes, realmente no necesitabas joderme la vida de esta manera.

El se carcajeo.

-Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir, Lucy-me miro fijamente-¿Tenes algo que reprocharme?, no tenes nada, después de todo deberías agradecerme, por que no te mate.

-Entonces, gracias, supongo.

-De nada_ supongo._

Me di la vuelta me cambie, y emprendí la retirada, camine varias horas sin saber a donde ir, con un suspiro me dije que debía volver a casa.

Peter me abrió la puerta, lo ojos de mi hermano brillaron mientras las lagrimas caían sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

-Peter-susurre-he vuelto a casa.

_Si he vuelto a casa, desvirgada y dañada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No aceptes invitaciones de un hombre desconocido y recuerda que todos los hombres son desconocidos._

_Robin Morgan._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicas en esta ocasión debo agradecer a:

-Black fire.

-Leia from Alderaan.

-TheSeafarerAndTheValian4Ever.

-Lyannette Zoe Cullen.

-MarilizzyeCullen13.

-Luck.

-Clara.

-Diana.

-Wanda-Marie840

Las amo más allá de cualquier entendimiento.

Espero haber despejado tus dudas _Black Fire._

Frase de esta semana por su hermosa (?) escritora:

'_Estoy enamorada de alguien que no me ama.'_

_Pluma de Cristal._

Posdata: 60 reviews, si no, no actualizo, ¡Se que en este momento me están amando!


	10. Enfrentando fantasmas

_Ligamentos de Sangre._

_By:__** Pluma de Cristal.**_

_Capitulo diez: Enfrentando fantasmas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nadie mas que yo sabe lo que es amar y odiar al mismo tiempo, nadie sabe lo que es maldecir y justificar al mismo tiempo._

_Jamás voy a dejarte de amar, aunque la herida sangre y duela toda la vida._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mire el humo del cigarrillo que se extendía y extendía, me dio la impresión de que este se burlaba de mí, parecía regodearse de cómo unas simples palabras me ataron de pies y manos, e incluso me amordazaron, por unos segundos sentí celos de el humo, de la forma en que este flotaba en el aire, inexpresivo e indiferente a la cantidad de problemas que me había llevado a tomar la botella de whisky, para simplemente dejarla sobre la mesa ya que al servirme un trago simplemente lo mire incapaz de beberlo.

De golpe una sombra tomo asiento en la silla que estaba frente a mí, con la suavidad y garbo de una bailarina se deshizo de la capucha para mostrar un rostro agraciado e intolerablemente bello.

-Hola amor-saludo Jane sentada desde su silla-, te he venido a ver para que luego no digas que no te amo.

-Si-susurre mordazmente-soy conciente de cuando me _amas._

-Vamos Caspian-murmuro con sus rellenos labios-de todas formas ibas a dejarla.

-No es cierto.

-¿A no?, solo una palabra basto para que la dejaras, una simple amenaza que pudiste ignorar-sus manos se trenzaron sobre la mesa-pero lo hiciste, la dejaste…mi amenaza solo fue la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Negué con la cabeza, como un niño al cual le sueltan una reprimenda y este se niega a entenderla por que le parece absurda.

-No la amas-afirmo mirándome fijamente-si lo hicieras hubieras ido hasta las ultimas instancias con ella.

Se levando, la observe pidiendo ayuda, tratando de encontrar una excusa contra su certera afirmación.

-Tú no sabes amar-declaro y acto seguido se marcho.

Cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr, no paso mucho tiempo cuando empecé a hipar y a sollozar.

-No se amar-asentí mientras tomaba el vaso de whisky y lo bebía al seco.

'_Te odio' _esas habían sido las ultimas palabras de Lucy.

_Si, yo también me odio _pensé mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dolía.

Solo yo podía saber cuanto, la mirada estricta y reprocharte me seguía como una sombra dentro de la casa.

Por las noches cuando nadie me oía lloraba, las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos sin pedir permiso y los labios de Caspian volvían a estar sobre los míos, sus manos aun me recorrían y todavía podía sentir su pelvis empujando la mía.

_Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sola._

Dios. No podría estar mas en desacuerdo, el dolor no es un sentimiento que nos recuerde que estamos vivas y que amamos, todo lo contrario te hace sentir miserable hasta niveles insospechados.

El, fuente de amor, cariño y admiración, desapareció como desaparece el sol en el crepúsculo, los sollozos atacaron y me estremecí pensando donde estaría ahora.

-Caspian.

_-Lucy._

-Caspian-volví a llamarlo.

_-Lucy, te amo._

Mis manos se fueron hasta mi pecho y allí se mantuvieron unos minutos, tratando de encontrar el pulso.

-Estoy cansada-musite.

_-Lucy…no te vallas._

Un jadeo apareció en la habitación mientras trataba de encontrarlo.

_-Dame __un abrazo, Lu._

-Me traicionaste.

A la luz de la luna mi ilusión se recreo casi por arte de magia, pero tan rápido como llego se fue.

Como se consume la llama de una vela que no conoció la armonía en la sombras, de esa misma manera la luz de mis ojos se apago, mis labios ya no reconocían la suavidad de sus roces, habían pasado dos meses y estaba olvidando.

Su cara parecía un puzzle demasiado difícil como para armarlo mentalmente, ya no recordaba el color de sus ojos, ni cuan gruesos y suaves era sus labios.

Si el se había ido y…yo lo estaba olvidando, pero eso no quiere decir que la herida se halla cerrado.

Sigue ardiendo tanto-o mas-que el primer día.

Vivir de esperanzas es como vivir sin oxigeno.

_El castillo se derrumbo en el aire, lo siento Caspian, pero tengo que olvidar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para mi sorpresa paso un año, tan rápido que parecía agua escapándose de mis manos, ya no vivía en mi apartamento si no en la mansión de mi tío-que quedaba en un recóndito bosque en el medió de la nada-, este ultimo parecía regodearse en mi dolor y lo disfrutaba a cada momento.

Jane se me pegaba como una garrapata, no se iba nunca, dormía en mi cuarto, conmigo, sin que yo si quiera pudiera echarla, hoy era uno de esos días en los que te preguntas si estas acá o si es un sueño del cual te vas a despertar.

_Es la realidad _volví a convencerme.

-Salgamos-chillo la muchacha en mi oído.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?-inflo sus cachetes dándose a si misma un toque chiquilín y asqueroso a mi parecer.

-Por que no-le corte-, simplemente por eso.

Al final termine caminando por el centro de la cuidad, me relamí los labios y camine de la mano de Jane sin siquiera quererlo, hasta que sentí _su _olor golpearme.

-¡Vamos!-le gritaba a un muchacho que iba de su mano y no era ninguno de sus hermanos.

-¡Ya voy, amor!-suspiraba el niño mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, de repente este la voltio y arremetió contra su boca, sus manos se deslizaron en su cintura y las de ella hacia su cabello.

-Lucy-gemí mientras las lágrimas acunaban mi rostro.

-Vamonos-gruño Jane mientras me empujaba.

Al llegar a la mansión me encerré con la joven en mi cuarto.

-¡¿Qué paso?-le grite.

-Ella te olvido.

-¿C-como?

-Tenes que saber que los mortales olvidan, Cas-suspiro mientras me acariciaba el cabello-mas ella, tu la dejaste y al hacerlo es como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado… tu simplemente jamás exististe para ella, por que su cerebro te expulso, siempre pasa lo mismo con ellos, su mente olvida…a nosotros, por nuestra naturaleza, es como ellos buscan…protegerse, de nosotros quiero decir.

-Es mi culpa-la sorpresa se transparento en mi voz.

-Si-sus ojos me atravesaron-, es tu culpa, por haberla abandonado. Lo siento.

-¡La culpa no es mía!-el grito resonó en el cuarto silente, estaba tratando de convencerme.

-Hace lo que quieras-suspiro ella mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

La soledad era lo peor que podía pasarme, por que ya no estaba mas Jane, tampoco estaba el ángel, entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?, el sentido de la vida se había simplificado hasta el punto en el que respiraba simplemente por que mis pulmones necesitaban hacerlo.

El sonido de mis pasos fue aquel que hice repiquetear el reloj que parecía haber despertado de su ensueño y había retomado su ritmo.

Camine hacia la puerta.

_Ella va a ser mía _me dije _de nuevo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de Caspian Décimo se desorbitaron al volver a ver a su amante completamente entregada en los brazos de otro.

Observo desde el otro lado de la calle como Lucy se reía y besaba con aquel intruso, su mano se crispo mientras ceño se le fruncía cada vez mas, hasta el punto en el que las cejas casi se rozaban, camino hacia ellos con una indiferencia demasiado practicada, sus zancadas eran largas y estrictas, al llegar junto a ellos fingio haberse chocado con la muchacha.

-Lo siento-suspiro mirándola a los ojos.

-No,-Lucy le devolvió la mirada-yo lo siento.

Caspian a su pesar le sonrió, era la primera vez en un año que la escuchaba, la angustia y la melancolía se filtraban por cada poro de su cuerpo haciendo que el se volviera loco.

Lucy se alejo del muchacho y apretó con más fuerza la mano de su novio mientras que en un susurro le confesaba:

-Ese chico me da escalofríos.

-Es raro-apunto Daniel, un muchacho de tez blanca como la nieve y ojos color miel, un cabellos color negro que hacia resaltar la palidez estrictamente de su rostro.

Caspian sonrió al otro lado de la calle, mientras pequeñas gotas saladas bajaban por su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo un sollozo.

Los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a picarle mientras caminaba alejándose del parque, de repente sintió la necesidad de llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de desesperación le atenazaba el pecho.

Volvió la vista hacia atrás con la esperanza hueca de ver a Caspian, pero lo único que pudo divisar fue la espalda del joven corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Si a ti te__ duele el pie izquierdo yo siento dolo en mi pie derecho._

_Manuel de Unamuno._

_Rosa, rosa, rosa, afuera todo es rosa, pero de la puerta para adentro el negro tiñe hasta el último pedacito de sol._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola, aquí estoy, ¡A l fin!_

_Este capitulo es corto por que considere que solamente esto podía decir, si me extendiera mas, ya no existiría un capitulo once._

_Frase de la escritora:_

'_Parece que siempre me hieres de una u otra forma lo haces'_

_**Pluma de Cristal.**_


	11. Susan Pevensie

_Ligamento de Sangre._

_**By: Pluma de Cristal.**_

_Capitulo once: __Susan Pevensie._

* * *

_¿Seguimos jugando?, ¿cuanto tiempo más vamos a hacernos daño?_

* * *

Dos años.

Las pequeñas cosas que recordaba de Lucy se escapaban como aguan entre mis dedos, aun así, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y la melancolía era ya una rutina.

_Por favor_ solía rogarle fuera de su casa por la noche, _vuelve a mi._

Y por dentro me carcomía el saber que ella me había olvidado, mi egoísmo constantemente me repetía que si ella estuviera llorando en una cama por mi culpa me haría sentir mejor, me haría _sentir mas hombre_.

Jure que jamás iba a ser de nadie luego de Jane, pero aquella pequeña niña había robado mi ser, por las noches el sonido de su voz hacia eco en mis sueños, pero al despertar aquel sonido se disipaba y el dolor hacia estragos en mi, se que nos soy perfecto pero la amo lo suficiente como querer lo mejor para ella, y a esta altura se que lo mejor para ella es que no este a su lado.

Ella era la razón por la que mi corazón aun vibraba, con el puño en la mano acepte que ella debía irse y que quiza aquella era la solución, que si ella no estaba conmigo por algo era.

Mis labios aun eran de ella, no habían tocado a nadie mas, la simple idea de hacerlo me asquea, y para ser sincero… ¿Cuál es el punto de besarme con alguien que no fuera ella?, no tendría no una milésima de las sensaciones que ella me da…

La niña ahora tiene 19 años, cada año era una zancada que me alejaba de ella.

El licor casi se había evaporado por completo, desde que la deje siempre por las noches sirvo un vaso de whisky para ver como este se evapora, y cada tanto sonrío por lo jodidamente retorcido que esto me parece.

-¿Sigues llorando, niño?

Ni siquiera levante la mirada.

-¿A que vienes, querido tío?

-Sobrino, ¿eres conciente de todo lo que esta sufriendo Jane?-el hombre hizo una mueca, como si esto realmente lo acomplejara.

-No me importa.

-No seas cruel, Caspian-me reñía alzando un dedo-¡Tu padre no hubiera querido que fueras así!

-¡Mi padre era un maldito alcohólico!-rugí mientras me levantaba de la cama-¡Y tu lo sabes, maldita sea, lo sabes!

-Tu padre te amaba, Caspian.

-¡Amor!-me burle-¡Que sabes tu de amor!

Los ojos del anciano me contemplaron con ira acumulada, una sádica sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-¡Tu esposa se acuesta con cada peón, y tu lo sabes!-los ojos del hombre me observaron meticulosamente y un brillo calculador ilumino sus ojos.

-Pero ella esta conmigo-sentencio.

Su malicia me quito el aliento.

-¿A que precio?-cuestione observándolo a los ojos.

-¿A que precio?-se burlo-a cualquiera con tal de que siga conmigo, con tal de que no se valla.

-Pa-te-ti-co.

-No-se enfureció-patético es seguir llorando por un a niña ¡A la que tu dejaste!

-¡Fuera!-rugí-¡Es **mi **maldita vida!

El hombre me dirigió una ultima mirada antes de abandonar mi cuarto, el dolor volvió cernirse sobre mi impidiéndome respirar, quitándome el aliento.

Cerré los ojos y abrí la boca y ningún sonido de ella, mire el techo como si este pudiera darme alguna respuesta.

_-Caspian._

_La figura de la muchacha de diecisiete años en mi cama despojada e cualquier prenda._

_-¿Por qué eres tan bella y rozas la perfección?-ella sonrío como si le hubiera contado algún chiste._

_-No vas a irte, ¿cierto?_

_-No-mentí-no voy a irme._

_-¡Mientes!-grito-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!_

_-Lucy…yo…_

_-¡No!-rugió-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-Lucy…_

_-Si, Caspian-la voz de Jane se sumo, divise la figura de la mujer recostada contra la pared con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro de porcelana, hizo un puchero cuando mi mirada y la de ella se encontraron-¿Por qué le mientes?_

_-¡No te miento, Lucy!_

_-¿Por qué?-la voz de la muchacha se quebró-¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-Dios…no puedo exponerte-jadee mientras me arrodillaba delante de ella._

_Ella se arrodillo frente mio y susurro:_

_-Hubiéramos sido tan felices-sonrío con melancolía-, te hubiera seguido hasta el infierno…_

_-¡No!, ¡No lo hagas!_

_-…Pero tú me dejaste…_

_-¡No!-grite mientras me tapaba los oídos._

_-…Eres un cobarde, amor-la mire a los ojos, ella sonrío mientas me acariciaba el rostro-, no luchaste por mí, me dejaste, te fuiste._

_-¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ellos iban a matarte!_

_-Tú me mataste._

_Una sádica carcajada broto de entre los labios de Jane, mientras Lucy empezaba a evaporarse._

_-¡No!-grito la Pevensie._

_-¡Lo lamento, amor!_

-¡Lucy!-grite.

El sudor bañaba mi rostro, mientras trataba de normalizar mi errática respiración.

Mire el reloj junto ami cama.

_06:11 AM._

-Fue un sueño, Caspian-me tranquilice.

-Amor…

Pegué un salto en la cama y mire con mala cara a Jane.

-¿Sigues soñando con la mocosa?

La mire a los ojos para contestar luego mordazmente:

-Ya te gustaría que fuera contigo con quien soñará.

-No juegues conmigo, Caspian-advirtió con rudeza-, por que te aseguro que yo se jugar mejor.

-De _eso _no me cabe duda.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¿Dónde quedo el _'amor'_?

-¡Eres tan…irritante!-rugió dirigiéndose a la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.

Me regocijé en su dolor…me gustaba-de una manera retorcida-que ella se sintiera tan mal como yo; miré el reloj.

_11:35 am._

-Voy a dar una vuelta.-pensé para mí.

* * *

-Lucy.-me llamo mi madre.

-¿Mamá?

-Tu hermana va a ir por ti a buscar sus libros.

-Oh-murmure, parpadeando-esta bien.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Mmh?

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Daniel?

-Si-asintió-ve, y trata de conquistarlo, no quiero que te quedes a vivir aquí para siempre.

-¡Mamá!-me quejé conteniendo una sonrisa-¡No estamos en la época de la primera guerra mundial!

-¡Como sea!

Me reí mientras tomaba mi abrigo y desaparecía por la puerta, la casa de Daniel queda a solo cuatro de la mía, por lo que nos veíamos a menudo.

-Hey, Lu.-mire al muchacho que tenía delante mio, lo observe cuidadosamente, su tez blanca, con esos ojos color miel y cabello negro despeinado de una manera sexy, le conferían la apariencia del novio perfecto, sin embargo al pensar en _novio perfecto_ venia a mi la imagen del muchacho de ojos tristes.

-¡Iba a buscarte!

Me tomo de la cintura y me dio un casto beso, mientras inspiraba el aroma de mi cabello.

-Ya te lo dije-susurro-somo almas gemelas.

-¿Vamos a caminar por el centro?, ¡Susan va a estar por ahi y quiero saber que hace la perfección en pinta!

El se río y asintió.-Vamos.

* * *

Mire hacia todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a Lucy, suspire cuando algo en mi cabeza me dijo: _'Estas obsesionado, chico.'_

Me pasé una mano por la cara y suspire nuevamente, ella me daba tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, sin embargo, había algo que me decía que ella iba a ser mía de nuevo, quizás era el mismo deseo gritándome que luchara, como prometí hacerlo hace una año atrás.

-¡Susan!

_Esa. _¡Esa era la voz!, ¡Lucy!, levante la mirada y allí estaba con una muchacha y el mismo chico-su novio al parecer-hablaba entretenidamente con la chica de ojos azules, a la chica parecía importarle poco y nada lo que ella tenia para decir, pues observaba detenidamente al novio de Lucy sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Al final el ángel se marcho con el mocoso al lado, caminando de las manos, trague saliva y prepare mi próxima jugada; me acerque sigilosamente a la figura, cuando estube al lado de ella le sonrei, la chica-sorprendida y gustosa-me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola-la salude.

-Hola.

-Soy Caspia, Caspian Decimo.-me presente extendiéndole la mano.

-Susan, Susan Pevensie.-acepto dándole un ligero apretón a modo de saludo.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo, Susan?

-¡Claro!

_Tú Susan, vas a ser mi boleto hasta Lucy._

* * *

_'Es es arte de olvidarte por que nunca volverás.'_

_Yesh ft Porta._

* * *

¡Hola!, ¿ me extrañaron?, si lo sé tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero es que mis problemas personales me fundieron en un pozo del que me fue difícil salir, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Frase de autora: _'Hazme sonreír, pero solo esta noche.'_

**_Pluma de Cristal._**


	12. Avance

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_Ligamentos de sangre._

_**B**y: Pluma de Cristal_

_Capitulo doce:_ _Avance._

* * *

_Yo te amé y te amaré, te amaré aunque fallé._

_El Villano—Te amaré._

* * *

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que me preguntaba si en mi afán de volver a tener a Lucy iba demasiado lejos; llevaba un año con Susan y ella parecía quererme, con ella solo experimentaba la parte física de nuestra relación ya que, hablando fuerte y claro, ella no era _muy lista._

— ¿Estas nervioso?—inquirió con voz suave, negué con la cabeza—mis padres esperan conocer a los tuyos.

Me sonrío como si me estuviese dando la mejor noticia de todo el mundo, en ese momento me deprimí.

_Lucy no lo hubiese olvidado _me dije.

—Su, mis padres están muertos—la sonrisa de la muchacha se congeló en su rostro.

— ¡Lo siento, vida!—movió sus manos exageradamente—, es solo que, ya sabes, me deje llevar.

Asentí, pero no la volví a mirar ella tosió para llamar mi atención.

—Hoy vas a conocer a mis hermanos—una clara risilla sonó—Pete, Ed y Lu.

_Lu._

Sí, mi mundo se reducía a lo que le sucedía a aquella adolescente a la que le quite la virginidad, a la que hice gritar mi nombre, a la que me beso el cuello y murmuro que me amaba; luego de esta noche la dejaría ir, afirme para mí, hoy es el _día._

Vi que mi acompañante abrió la boca pero estaba demasiado encimado en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención, la joven a mi lado bufó y gruñó un: "¿Caspian?"

— ¿Mh?

— ¡Estoy hablándote hace más de media hora!—se agitó— ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—Nada, es solo que estoy _un poco _nervioso.

Su mente gritaba mil infortunios hacía mi persona, así era Susan ella era una diosa griega, tan hermosa como Afrodita, era como de esas esculturas tan hermosas que te dejan sin aliento, sin embargo al acercarte a ellas te das cuenta de que su figura tiene grietas.

_Esa_ era Susan, una escultura hermosa con grietas.

Suspire y deje de prestarle atención, la parte de mi mente que controlaba mi don bajo a _apagado._

— ¡Llegamos!

Mire la casa que se alzaba ante mí, ella me tomo la mano y me arrastró dentro de la estancia.

Mi último pensamiento fue: _paciencia ven a mí._

* * *

Mamá estaba frenética, hoy al fin conoceríamos al misterioso novio de Susan, descrito por ella como Mr. Perfección.

— ¡Lucy!—rugió mi madre, suspire me levante de la cama-donde había caído rendida cinco minutos antes producto del cansancio-y arrastre mis pies hacía donde ella estaba.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Ayúdame!, ¡no andes de vaga, señorita, hoy viene a comer _Caspian_!—su voz convirtió el nombre del aludido en música.

—Lo sé—murmure cansada—no has hablado de nada más.

La mujer frente de mí me ignoro completamente y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

— ¿Mamá?—ella levantó un poco la cabeza en señal de asentimiento— ¿En qué te ayudo?

— ¡Oh, si!—asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza—pon la mesa.

Moví la cabeza una y otra vez, suspire y empecé a ordenar la mesa, mientras lo hacía mi mente divagó.

¿Cómo sería el flamante novio de mi hermana?, ¿acaso era un morocho infartante, o por otro lado, era un rubio que te cortaba el aliento?, conociendo a mi hermana era alguien agraciado de lo contrario habían muy pocas posibilidades de que ella se halla fijado en alguien feo después de todo _era Susan._

_Caspian _yo creía que el hombre que llevara ese nombre debía ser gallardo, alguien imponente, aunque ese nombre removía en mí una célula que me gritaba que conocía ese nombre y a _ese _hombre.

— ¡Llegaron!—chilló mi madre, salte del susto y mire con los ojos entrecerrados con una mueca furibunda en el rostro.

Al sentir mi mirada me observó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¡Aún no estas cambiada!, ¡ve!

Puse los ojos en blanco y corrí hacía el segundo piso, me puse un jean azul y una remera con un estampado _animal print _mis converce, al bajar escuche los chillidos de mi madre, hice ojos al cielo y negué con la cabeza.

Todos estaban amontonados en la entrada me dirigí hacía allí y entonces lo vi, al muchacho de los ojos tristes, el me miro y sus ojos se fundieron en los míos, todo el parecía gritar que quería algo de mí.

—Lu—susurró Susan, me tomó la mano y me puso frente a _él_—éste es Caspian Decimo.

Asentí en su dirección sin mirarle realmente a los ojos, sentí la mano de Susan apretarse más entorno a mi muñeca, levante la vista de suelo.

—Amor, ella es Lu—me presentó—la menor.

Él estiro la mano la mire unos segundos antes de levantar la mía-de mala gana-y darle un suave apretón.

—Un gusto—dijimos al unisón.

Mi madre tomo al invitado por el codo y lo guio a la mesa entre carcajadas y chistes que solo ella entendía-pero que los demás fingían entender-él simplemente sonreía.

En la mesa Susan no se callaba, relataba con lujo de detalles los primeros meses, sus-según ella-pocas i casi inexistentes peleas, lo bien que él la trataba y cada uno de los detalles de la pareja, mi madre la escuchaba encimada, completamente entregada a una conversación que solo era de dos.

Yo comía en silencio y escuchaba las escasas palabras que pronunciaba el muchacho, al llegar la hora de levantar la bajilla fui la primera-y única-en levantarme, tome una gran cantidad de platos y emprendí camino hasta la cocina, suspire.

—Pareces cansada…

Me di la vuelta asustada… allí estaba él, perfecto e inalcanzable a pesar de tenerlo a dos zancadas, solté una risilla.

—Lo estoy. —asentí.

Sonrío abiertamente, me mordí el labió inferior y disparé:

— ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Él abrió los ojos anonado.

* * *

_No basta con decirte te amo, necesito que lo **sientas**._

* * *

_Lo lamento mucho, no hay palabras para disculparme..._

_**P**luma de **C**ristal.  
_


	13. Descubrimientos

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_Ligamentos de sangre._

_**B**y: Pluma de Cristal_

_Capitulo trece: Descubrimientos.__  
_

* * *

_**«Cómo la necesito. Dios había sido mi más importante carencia. Pero a ella la necesito más que a Dios. »**  
_

_**Mario Benedetti.**_

* * *

La mire a los ojos, intentando descubrir si ella al fin había recordado pero luego de unos segundo de inspeccionar su rostro me dí cuenta de que ella no recordaba, tal vez jamás lo haría...eso también significaba que podría empezar de nuevo con ella, pero ésta vez debía jugar muy bien mis cartas.

—Puede—respondo con una tranquilidad que no siento—nos vimos unas cuantas veces, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ella asiente.

—Recuerdo haberte visto, por supuesto que lo hago—ella sonríe con amabilidad en mi dirección, pero la incertidumbre se posa en sus ojos y se niega a desaparecer.

—Eso es bueno-le muestro mi mejor sonrisa al tiempo que le guiño un ojo—, creí que me habías olvidado, eso sería bastante malo para mí.

—Oh, si—ríe ella—, no podrías sobrevivir si la hermana de tu novia no sabe de tu existencia.

Entonces mente y corazón se entrecruzan en batalla, midiendo mi reacción, peleando para ver quién tiene más poder en mí. Mente golpea a corazón y todo se vuelve demasiado violento en mi cabeza, pero como siempre mis sentimientos se levantan y se hacen notar por más heridos y apaleados que estén.

—No—niego con la cabeza pero jamás aparto los ojos de ella—, no la hermana de mi novia.

Ella me mira, sin entender, así que continúo:

—No me importaría si la hermana de mi novia no me notara, me importa que tú no me notes.

Ella abre la boca y se sonroja, le muestro mi sonrisa de costado que siempre la hizo ruborizaste y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado…ella lo hace, se colorea desde su frente hasta su cuello.

Y entonces…puedo respirar.

* * *

Luego de soltar ésa tremenda frase, él sólo movió su **demasiado-sexy-culo **hacía la puerta de la cocina y desapareció. No lo entiendo, sé que él sabe que no lo entiendo. Pero sé que lo conozco, no de las pocas veces que nos hemos visto…es algo más profundo, él es un déja vú que viene a mi mente, pero no puedo ver lo suficiente para entender de qué va todo. Cuando lo veo, algo liquido se posa en mi pecho y se niega a irse…pero cuando se aleja el frío me corta la respiración y…de verdad no lo entiendo.

—¡Lucy!—el grito de mi madre se escucha por alrededor de dos manzanas.

—Ya voy mamá—respondo—, estoy limpiando.

—¡Lucy!—vuelve a gritar, pero ésta vez hay un matiz de ira en su voz—Capian ya se va.

Camino con lentitud hacia donde están todos, mis piernas parecen resistirse a la idea de acercarse a él, era como si me advirtieran, casi pude oírlas susurrar:

"_¡Joder, no vayas allí, es peligroso!"_

Sabía que Caspian no eran buenas noticias, pero mi curiosidad siempre había dominado mi carácter, ¿por qué iba a cambiar un aspecto de mí que había vivido conmigo mis diecisiete años de vida?

—Adiós, Caspian—me despedí.

Y antes de que se marche añadí:—Realmente espero volverte a ver.

Él me mira como si el mundo se resumiera en mis ojos, sonríe ampliamente enseñando todos los dientes y entonces, con una emoción desconocida susurra:

—Realmente espero que eso suceda, Lu.

Las miradas de todos se posan en nosotros, acusadoras, curiosas, indiferentes e incrédulas…de todo tipo. Y se marcha.

Ésa noche no puedo dormir.

* * *

Los días pasaron y por más que me lo negara una y otra vez, la verdad es que quería volverlo a ver; mi cabeza no parecía querer entender que él era el novio de mi hermana, que él estaba completamente prohibido y que _lo-qué-sea-que _estamos haciendo está mal, aunque no hubiésemos hecho nada, con nuestras palabras estamos dañando a Susan…

Paso una semana antes de volver a verlo, está vez fue en un café, mi novio estaba tratando de enmendar lo roto entre nosotros y habíamos ido allí a hablar. Él estaba sentado en una mesa alejada, en cuanto entre al lugar sus ojos se pegaron a mí como una lapa, como si hubiese sabido incluso antes de que yo entrara al local que allí estaría. Una sexy sonrisa se extiende por su cara y me dedica un giño, respondo a su saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Los ojos de Daniel se posan en mi nuca y casi puedo escuchar lo que piensa: _"¿De qué me perdí?"_, el transcurso a nuestra mesa es silencioso y al instante en que la mesera se va con nuestras órdenes me mira directamente a los ojos y estalla la batalla.

—¿Quién es ése tipo, Lucy?—sus ojos chispean, parece incapaz de controlarse—¿Por qué se miraron así?

—¡Dios, Daniel!

—¡No metas a Dios en esto, Lucy!—su voz se eleva—¡Dime quién jodidos es!

Y entonces realmente entiendo por qué nuestra relación está en punto muerto.

—Él es el novio de mi hermana, Daniel.

Parpadea, vuelve a hacerlo unas tres veces más y luego se sonroja…y vuelve a ser el chico del cual me enamoré por unos minutos, deja del lado al chico hormonal e iracundo que ha invadido estas últimas semanas nuestra relación.

Y me pierdo mirándolo, por un rato me olvido de que golpeó la pared de su habitación, rompiéndose así la muñeca, porque no quise acostarme con él; olvido que me ha gritado y tratado mal las últimas semanas, pero demasiado pronto vuelvo a recordar…y todo se cae a pedazos. De nuevo.

—Daniel, creo que esto se terminó.—lo miro a los ojos tratando de calmarlo y calmarme—Esto no va hacia ningún lado, tú lo sabes…hemos tenido demasiadas peleas, jamás tenemos una conversación sin que alguno se enoje y se vaya…creo que es suficiente, ¿para qué presionar algo que no debe ser presionado?

Él aprieta la mandíbula y me mira, cómo lo hace mamá o Susan, como si fuera basura.

Eso me lastimó. Y supe en ése momento que no podría jamás estar con alguien que me mirara de ésa manera.

* * *

Fingí que concentrarme en mi café, pero había estado atento a cada una de las palabras que se dijo Lucy con su novio. Hice una mueca de asco, aquél mocoso no podría contar como novio jamás era demasiado..._mocoso._

Luego de que ella dijera que se había terminado, una sonrisa amplia se había extendido por mi cara y con satisfacción terminé de un sorbo lo que quedaba del café frente a mi pero ésa alegría fue eclipsada rápidamente, el mocoso se levantó de su sitio y gritó:

—¡No puedes dejarme, Lucy!—y acto seguido la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, ella no sabía qué hacer, miraba en todas direcciones intentando controlar los daños, y al mismo tiempo soltarse de él.

—Daniel—gimió—, me estás lastimando.

Y eso fue suficiente, me dirigí hacía ellos sin que el mocoso lo notara y de un manotazo le quité su mano de la de ella.

—No esta bien que toques a la señorita.

El mocoso cobarde intentó jugar el papel de valiente, cuadró los hombros y me miró tratando de intimidarme, _él trataba de iniciar una pelea_ y, joder, si él quería pelear conmigo yo pelearía con él. No me importaba romperle uno o dos huesos.

—¡Basta!—gritó Lucy, suspire sabiendo que aunque quisiera molerle la cara a golpes no podría hacerlo, no podría porque ella no me dejaría...me pediría que me detuviera y lo haría, porque ella me hace ser un hombre obediente, me doblega ante sus deseos.

Fruncí el ceño, enojado por no poder hacer lo que quería y girándome la tomé delicadamente de la mano y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Crees que puedes irte con _mi novia _así como así?!—rugió el niñato.

—Seh, creo que puedo hacerlo—me volteé para mirarlo—y si intentas hacer algo para impedirlo, patearé tu trasero; a demás ella no es tú novia.

Y joder, la cara de ése estúpido fue un maldito poema. Lucy me siguió sumisamente mientras atravesábamos la multitud para ir a mi auto.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa?—pregunte con toda la suavidad de la que fui capaz.

Ella respiro, como tratando de calmarse y vi en ella por primera vez a la joven que rescate hace algún tiempo atrás en un parque. Allí estaba, escondida bajo un montón de capas que construyó, pero...estaba allí y yo la recuperaría.

—Sí—contestó con una ligera sonrisa—, es tarde, deben estar preocupados.

* * *

—¡Ya está aquí!—gritó Peter.

Entré a la casa con paso cauteloso, todos estaban en el vestíbulo y me miraban fijamente, sus ojos se posarón en mi y no supe porqué me asustarón...los observé a la espera de que estallara la inminente reprimenda, la cuál luego de unos segundos llegó.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde jodidos estabas?!—chilló mi madre mientras saltaba del sillón—¿Es que disfrutas sabiendo que sufrimos cuando no tenemos idea de dónde mierda estás?

Los mire sin entender.

—Hola, madre—salude con frialdad—, estaba en un café con Daniel...—me trabe un momento y continúe—terminé con él y las cosas se salieron de control, por suerte Caspian estaba allí y...

—¡¿Caspian estaba allí?!—chilló Susan—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Yendo hacia su casa, supongo—me encogí en hombros—. Él fue quién me trajo a casa.

—Y...¿no bajó a saludar?—la voz de mi hermana se transformó en una tenebrosa, la cuál anunciaba cuán enojada estaba, me miró fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

—No—susurré simplemente.

La habitación quedó en silencio unos minutos, el tiempo necesario para que Susan prosesará toda la información y corriera escaleras arriba a gritarle a Caspian por no haber bajado a decir _hola._

_—_Lucy—la voz de mi padre quebró el silencio.—, pensamos que había pasado lo mismo que hace un tiempo atrás...

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Qué cosa?

Mi madre movió la mano con desdén y me miró sobre el hombro:

—Se refiere a cuando te fuiste por dos malditas semanas, niña.

Parpadee nuevamente confundida y busqué desesperadamente dentro de mi memoria, sin embargo no pude encontrar ningún recuerdo de ésas dos semanas de supuesta desaparición, me tabalee y miré a mi madre.

—¿Me fui por dos semanas?

Bufó con frialdad:—Eso dije.

Se dio la vuelta y partió hacia la habitación de mi hermana con la cabeza en alto y agitando las caderas.

* * *

La mansión de mi tío está tan lúgubre como siempre, con _taaantos _colores que parece que un unicornio vomitó. Sonreí ante el sarcástico comentario de mi mente.

—Buenas tardes, Caspian.

Miraz apareció entre las sombras y me sonrió enigmáticamente, parecía estar disfrutando de alguna broma a mi costa, levanté una ceja retándolo a contarme cuál era el motivo de su risa.

—Buenas noches—corregí—, en todo caso.

—Volviste a ver a la mocosa, Caspian—suspiró dramáticamente—sabes que eso no me gusta.

—Es una fortuna para mi, entonces—repliqué—, que no me importe para nada lo que te guste.

Me miró alzando una ceja y sonrió con burla, como si fuera un lobo deambuló a mi alrededor buscando intimidarme, una sonrisa sarcástica se mantuvo permanentemente en mi rostro, demostrándole que jamás me intimidaría.

—Eres un estúpido.

—¿A qué se debe tu cumplido, querido tío?

—Jane se ha ido.

Y en ése instante supe que tenía el camino libre para volver a conquistar a Lucy. Y seguro como la mierda que no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y partió hacia la habitación de mi hermana con la cabeza en alto y agitando las caderas.

* * *

_**«De lejos...también se ama. »**_

* * *

Bueno, estuve muchisímo tiempo sin actualizar y realmente me costó un _montonaso (?) _poder hacerlo. Pero aquí está. Espero me perdonen. No habrá frase de autora. Mil disculpas por la demora, nuevamente.

**_Pluma de Cristal._**


	14. Punto muerto

**Disclaimer applied.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

**_Pablo Neruda_**

* * *

Caspian comienza a venir a cenar cada vez más seguido, tanto mamá como Susan están encantadas por ello.

Yo no podría estar más incómoda.

Cuando nadie lo mira, él clava sus ojos ónix en mí y me mira con tal intensidad que creo que voy a prenderme fuego, me sonrojo y busco esquivar su mirada pero jamás lo consigo, siempre termino devolviéndole la mirada. Él solo sonríe.

Aquella rutina terminó por cansarme y cada vez que él viene, corro a mi pieza, mis hermanos suelen mirarme extrañados pero no dicen nada, he conseguido no verlo por dos semanas.

Es lunes por la noche y hace demasiado calor, tanto que mamá abrió todas las ventanas de la casa: lo sé por la ligera brisa que se cuela bajo la puerta de mi habitación donde me mantengo oculta hasta que Caspian se valla.

La necesidad de ir al baño que intentaba olvidar se volvió urgente por lo que me vi obligada a salir de mi _cueva_, como Susan la llama, para ir al baño, afortunadamente el baño se encuentra arriba, porque si debería bajar entonces todo mi esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano.

Caminé de puntillas por el pasillo tratando de no llamar la atención de quienes se encontraban abajo y cuando llegué a la puerta del baño la abrí sin tocar.

_Gran error, enorme y descomunal error._

Caspian se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa socarrona y una ceja alzada.

-Lucy-ronroneó y paladeo mi nombre de una forma que sólo puede ser calificada como sexual-, aquí estás.

-¡Lo siento!- chillé, roja hasta la raíz del cabello- creí que no había nadie.

-Puedes entrar al baño mientras yo esté siempre que quieras, Lucy.

Apreté los labios al oírlo, aquella propuesta me pareció tanto indecorosa como insultante. ¿Qué se creía?

Maldición sí, estaba tan bueno que dolía mirarlo pero eso no significaba que podía decir cosas como ésas y faltarle el respeto a su novia.

-Preferiría que no, gracias.- respondí al fin, tratando de sonar lo más tajante que podía.

El frunció el ceño como si aquella no fuera la respuesta que esperaba oír.

-Estaba jugando, sabes.- masculló cuando noto mi enfado.

-Preferiría que no juegues conmigo de ésa manera, tu novia es mi hermana.

Caspian cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios, como si la mención de mi hermana le desagradara.

-Sí…lo siento.

Lo miré sin entender el porqué de su reacción, repentinamente su cuerpo estaba tenso, su mandíbula estaba apretada y respiraba entrecortadamente, como intentando calmarse.

Verlo de ésa manera me hizo sentirme mal, tal vez había mal interpretado las cosas, tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él.

-Está bien-susurré suavemente-, tal vez estoy un poco demasiado sensible.

Él seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente.

-¿Por qué no has estado las últimas veces que he venido?

Me quedé muda, abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de encontrar las palabras pero sin encontrarlas realmente.

Entonces, abrió los ojos y los clavó en mí con una furia que me hizo tambalearme y apoyarme en la pared del baño.

-Las excusas de tu madre y de tus hermanos son cualquier cosa, menos ingeniosas y creíbles.

-¿Acusas a mis hermanos de mentirosos?

-No- sus ojos se tornan más oscuros y salvajes- te acuso a ti de no querer verme.

-¿Por qué no querría verte?

-No lo sé-gruñó-, dímelo.

Alcé las cejas.- ¿Que te diga qué, exactamente?

-El por qué has dejado de acudir cuando sabes que yo estoy aquí- dio un paso hacia mí y sus ojos fueron un mar de sentimientos contradictorios, parecía luchar contra él mismo, parecía estar perdiendo la batalla que dentro de él se libraba.

Y entonces hubo un instante en el que me miró como jamás me han mirado en mi vida, con una pasión incontrolable y salvaje, fue entonces cuando de dos zancadas cruzó el espacio que nos separaba.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, extrañamente errático, y si yo levantaba la cabeza y él la inclinaba…nuestros labios se rozarían, inconscientemente justamente eso hice: levanté mi cabeza y un segundo después él bajó la suya.

Nuestros labios se rozaban, cerré los ojos, extasiada por la descarga eléctrica que corrió por mi espina dorsal.

Aún con nuestros labios tocándose, susurro: -¿Es por ella, Lucy?, ¿ya no quieres verme porque crees que traicionas a tu hermana?

Parpadee y, de repente noté lo cálida que estaba la habitación y el calor que abrazaba mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-carraspee, con la voz ronca por la pasión.

Estaba deslumbrada por su olor a hombre y por su aliento abrazador, por el tamaño de sus brazos, que me hacían querer dejarme caer contra él.

Caspian sonrió.

Y bajo la mirada hacía mi cuello, miró allí con tanta atención que creí que tenía algo pero luego hizo algo que me dejo helada: tomó mi cabello e hizo que levantara la cabeza para el poder lamer una gota de sudor que bajaba por mi cuello.

El placer que sentí cuando su lengua rozó mi cuello me dejo helada. Me encontraba dividida entre el querer empujarlo, _porqueDioshaidotanlejos_, y el querer atraerlo hacía mí, _nomeescuches,joder,siguelamiendo._

Alzó la cabeza y me miró.

-No vuelvas a ocultarte, pequeña Lucy-me besó en los labios una vez más antes de separarse y caminar hasta la puerta, antes de salir continúo:

-O vendré por ti.

* * *

_Es intoxicante y nuevo, cariño_

_Si te vas, no voltees._

_Maldición, no te vayas._

_Besame de nuevo._

* * *

**Vuelvo, bitches (?)**

_**Maldición, sí que he tardado, realmente no es mi intención... prometo tratar de actualizar más seguido.**_

_**Gracias, por seguir conmigo.**_

_** PdC.**_


End file.
